Así Empezó
by Kroana
Summary: Cuando caes lo que queda por hacer el levantarse... Bella en un triangulo amoroso, que amor ganara el de su "amigo" o el su "alma gemela", lo unico constante es el cambio, y los cambios que da la vida de Bella son impredecibles...
1. Prologo

Así Empezó

Prologo

Me impacto desde la primera vez que la vi en aquella calle del puerto, su hermosura era inigualable, jamás había visto a un chica tan linda, se veía que era una chica sencilla, vestía unos jeans azules y una camiseta negra que se le ceñía al cuerpo, llevaba su cabello negro amarrado en una cola que le quedaba espectacular, su rostro me dejo sin aliento con una simetría casi perfecta, tenia unos ojos color chocolate con una mirada profunda, nariz perfilada y los labios eran simplemente perfectos, tenia orejas pequeñas y se notaba que no dormía bien, a pesar del maquillaje que llevaba se podía ver el cansancio.

Entro en un restaurante que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y casi sin pensarlo la seguí, me sorprendió mi reacción pero no la pensé mucho y me deje llevar por mis instintos, que me decían que debía acercarme a esta mujer, que tenia que conocerla, no llegue a entrar al restaurante tampoco tenia intenciones de acosarla y la estuve observando desde la ventana, se sentó en una mesa sola, esto me sorprendió bastante pero luego pensé que debía estar esperando a alguien eso era lo mas lógico, la mesonera se acerco y se saludaron, aparentemente iba muy seguido a este sitio o la conocía de algún otro lado; se retiro de la mesa y ella empezó a ver por la ventana, definitivamente estaba esperando a alguien.

Al rato le trajeron la comida: hamburguesa y papas fritas con un refresco grande, de acuerdo eso no era alimentarse bien, ¿pero que estaba pasando? ¿Por que me preocupaba su alimentación? Si ni siquiera la conocía, sisee, seguí observándola se termino su comida y yo aun seguía allí parado viéndola, detallándola, comió sin apuro y pidió la cuenta, su mirada se perdía a través a la ventana y se veía triste, miraba al cielo, era una noche oscura sin luna pero había un montón de estrellas que lo iluminaban, ¿Era que la habían plantado? ¿Por eso estaba triste? ¿Seguía aun esperando a alguien?, tenía que ser lo más probable, mi cerebro se negaba a procesar la posibilidad que estuviese sola por elección, aunque mi corazón quería creer fervientemente esa posibilidad.

La chica cancelo su comida y salio del restaurante, afortunadamente no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, lo ultimo que quería era asustarla y que por ende se alejara de mi, camino a paso lento pero firme hasta un vehiculo que imagine seria su carro, hecho que constate días después al verla a menudo en el mismo, si así es, continué siguiéndola por un tiempo y viéndola a lo lejos porque por algún motivo que no lograba entender no me atrevía a acércame a ella y tampoco podía alejarme, ya sabia varias cosas de ella, estaba en la universidad del Noreste, por lo general andaba sola y a veces se veía con un muchacho que para mi conveniencia estudiaba en la universidad a la que yo asistía y teníamos algunas clases juntos, gracias a ello sabia su nombre y también que ellos eran simplemente muy buenos amigos, aunque él era muy reservado al respecto.

Por fin hoy la conocería, no iría yo mismo a presentarme, no, no lo haría, seria un encuentro fortuito o al menos eso parecería, Walter nos había invitado a una cerveceada en la universidad donde ella estudiaba así que ya tenia planeado conocerla, pero el universo me sonreía, me sorprendí mucho al verla llegar caminando al lado de otra chica y que saludara a Walter y a su novia, mejor no podía haber quedado el encuentro y lo agradecí de corazón, Jessenia nos introdujo, ella estiro su mano y mirándome fijamente a los ojos dijo:

-Un placer soy Bella.

Yo me envolví en su profunda mirada, con sus espectaculares ojos verdes, me pareció que… ¿estaba sonrojada? Estire mi mano y apreté la suya con suavidad presentándome como todo un caballero:

-El placer es todo mío, soy Jacob Black.

2


	2. Primer Encuentro

Así Empezó Capitulo 1

Primer Encuentro

Primer Encuentro

Era un día mas en mi vida, estaba con mis amigas habituales o si se quiere mis amigas del momento, a lo largo de toda la universidad había tenido varios grupos de amigas pero nada había funcionado muy bien, como si las mujeres no pueden estar tranquilas si no tienen chismes e intrigas a su alrededor, es por ello que ahora mayormente me la pasaba con chicos, ellos eran mas sencillos, aunque también andar con chicos era un problema terminaban o enamorándose de mi o queriendo acostarse conmigo y en cualquier caso ninguno de los dos es bueno; así que en general la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola, sin embargo había conseguido un reciente grupo con el que me llevaba bien y se podía decir que nos estábamos haciendo amigas, eran en total 3 chicas, bastante normales, si es que alguien puede realmente definir la normalidad, ellas eran Darkladys, Jessenia y Lisa, todas tenían novio, dos de ellas con sus relaciones en buenos términos y la otra chica bueno la verdad no se llevaba muy bien con el suyo, Lisa ya estaba con su novio dado que también estudiaba con nosotras pero como trabajaba poco lo veíamos, sin embargo ese día había pedido permiso, claro era la fiesta de pro-fondos para su graduación, así es ya casi estábamos a mitad del semestre y en la universidad se acostumbraba a realizar una fiesta para los futuros graduandos, así que Darkladys y Lisa junto a su novio Marco iban ya a salir de la universidad y ese era el motivo por el cual estábamos allí, Jessenia y yo salíamos al semestre siguiente, sin embargo era una fiesta y la verdad que me hacia muchísima falta una, luego de todo el estrés de las materias siempre hace falta un buen descanso o en este caso una distracción, nos encontrábamos cerca de uno de los kioscos porque los futuros graduandos se tenían que turnar para atenderlos (así era que conseguían parte del dinero para ayudarse con los gastos de la graduación), en ese momento le correspondía el turno a Marco así que nos quedamos las chicas solas, Jessenia y Darkladys esperaban a sus respectivos novios yo solo tenia un trago en la mano y disfrutaba de la música, todas estábamos bien, nos divertíamos y hacíamos bromas, de vez en cuando se nos acercaban algunos conocidos y todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Darkladys me pidió que fuéramos al baño y se lo agradecí, realmente también quería ir pero ya estaba a punto de oscurecer y los baños estaban un poco lejos de todo, así que nos dirigimos juntas al baño, ya de camino de empezó a quejar conmigo:

-Bella la verdad que no se que hacer con Walter.-

-Ay amiga ahora ¿que pasa? Acuérdate que hoy es tu día, es la celebración de que ya vas a salir de la universidad.-Le dije a modo de consuelo aunque ya sabia que no estaba de ánimos.

-Es que me dijo que ya venia saliendo y eso ya hace mas de 3 horas y nada que llega aun, ahora ya ni me responde los mensajes lo llame y no me responde al celular, de verdad no se que hacer con él, yo lo quiero pero la situación no puede seguir así por más tiempo, ya no lo aguanto más, el sabe que esto es importante para mí y que el debería estar a mi lado.-Me decía entre sollozos ya lo veía venir estaba a punto de llorar.

-Bueno amiga no te puedo decir mucho la verdad, y discúlpame si soy muy franca, pero si la situación esta así es porque tu misma lo has permitido.-Ya la conocía bien sabia que se quejaba ahorita pero luego cuando Walter llegara iba a ser como si nada hubiese pasado, en serio que en ocasiones no la entendía para nada, pero no me gustaba inmiscuirme en la vida ajena.

-Yo lo se Bella pero como hago, cuando le pongo un ultimátum entonces si se porta bien y es atento por unos días, luego se le pasa y vuelve a lo mismo.-

-Bueno tu sabes lo que yo pienso mejor sola que mal acompañada y como te dije hoy es tu noche este él contigo o no, de igual modo hay mucho aquí de donde elegir.- Le dije cuando ya casi llegando a los baños pasaron unos chicos de equipo de fútbol a nuestro lado diciéndonos piropos.

-Tienes razón Bella hoy es una noche para disfrutar si llega chévere y sino él se lo pierde.-Me dijo y yo di por terminada la conversación.

Al rato estábamos ya de regreso y en el lugar había mas gente, unas personas que no conocía o al menos no distinguía de lejos, al parecer era el novio de Jess que ya había llegado y estaba con unos amigos que Dark conocía, así que cuando estuvimos a su lado ella los saludo, me acerque para saludar al novio de Jess Anthony y Jess me dio mi trago presentándome a los chicos que estaban allí:

-Bella mira ellos son Jacob y Edward, unos amigos de Anthony de la universidad.

Se acercaron y me tendieron la mano y ahí fue que lo ví, Dios como me pudo atrapar en su mirada, tenia los ojos color marrón oscuro casi negro y su mirada fue tan intensa que mi respiración se agito, gracias al cielo que la música estaba lo suficientemente alta como para acallar a los latidos de mi corazón que estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho cantando, pero ¿Que me estaba pasando? ¿Si no lo conocía?, ¿Como alguien con tan solo una mirada puede mover tu mundo de ese modo???!!.... Como pude lo más firme y serena, esperando y rogando que no se me notara el ahogo o que si se notaba se lo atribuyeran a la bebida extendí la mano

-Un placer soy Bella.- Dije con el rostro color carmesí, me dijeron sus nombres pero solo escuche uno, escuche el del chico que ya me había embrujado con su mirada.

-El placer es todo mío, soy Jacob Black.- Me dijo apretando mi mano suave pero seguro a la vez y aún con mi mano entre las suyas se volteo

-Muchas gracias por invitarme Walter, lo que no me advertiste fue de las bellezas de mujeres que íbamos a encontrar aquí.

Yo enrojecí aún más si eso era posible y agradecí enormemente que ya hubiera oscurecido, volteo nuevamente a verme y caí de nuevo en sus ojos, esos ojos marrón oscuro que serian definitivamente mi perdición.


	3. La Cerveceada

Así Empezó

**La Cerveceada**

Me solté de su mano como pude, y bebí mi trago, al parecer nadie noto lo sucedido o se hicieron la vista gorda, porque solo escuche unas risas y ya luego todos estaban conversando, empezaba a hacer frío y yo tenia mí chaqueta en el carro de Jess así que le pedí que me acompañara a buscarla además, necesitaba preguntarle acerca de ese chico, del chico con los ojos mas bellos que haya podido ver en mi vida, con esa mirada que me hacia dar vueltas y hundirme por completo en ella, necesitaba saber acerca Jacob Black.

**-Oye Jess ¿Desde hace cuanto que conoces a los amigos de Walter?**-Le dije del modo mas inocente que pude.

**-¡Ajá lo sabia!, ¿Te gusto Jacob verdad? Ya sabia yo jajaja**.-Me dijo y yo volví a enrojecer, ¿era tan obvia?

**-¿Tan obvio es? ¡Grandioso**! –hable casi gritando, pensé que sabia manejar mejor mis emociones, pero la verdad es que ese chico supo como moverme el piso.

**-No vale no te preocupes que también tú le has gustado.**- dijo a modo tranquilizador pero la verdad no surtió efecto, esa parte ya me la imaginaba o al menos esperaba que así fuera.

**-Ok Jess pero cuéntame de él, ¿Desde cuando lo conoces? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Que estudia? **- le solté todas las preguntas a modo interrogatorio y ya habíamos llegado a su carro.

**-Bueno son amigos de Walter la verdad hemos salido un par de veces creo, pero solo a fiestas, no lo he visto con ninguna chica en serio así que creo que no tiene novia, me parece bastante agradable, pero tu sabes ojos vemos corazones no sabemos.**-me dijo mientras abría el carro, sacaba mi chaqueta y me la entregaba.

Luego nos devolvimos con el grupo, yo iba muy pensativa las palabras de Jess me estaban retumbado en el cerebro **"_ojos vemos corazones no sabemos_"** y tenia toda la razón no había podido acertar mas, porque eran justo esos ojos los que tenia en mi mente y ya estaban entrando sin previo aviso a mi corazón, ¿pero que demonios me estaba pasando si no lo conocía?, ¿que hacia pensando en esas estupideces? Capaz y tenia novia o algo parecido, lo mejor era cortarlo de raíz antes de hacerme falsas ilusiones, aunque Jess dijo que yo le había gustado, será eso realmente cierto, ¡bueno Caro ya basta! Pensé para mi misma y justo estábamos llegando con el grupo, me di cuenta que Dark ya estaba con Walter su novio, también había regresado al grupo Marco que estaba con Lisa y por ultimo se encontraban Anthony, Edward y Jacob conversando, Jess y yo nos acercamos, Anthony le dio un beso en los labios y seguidamente nos dieron los tragos, yo bebí un sorbo y voltee a ver hacia donde había gente bailando, la música era buena y yo tenia ganas de bailar, de toda la vida me ha fascinado bailar me parecía tan divertido a parte de ser un buen ejercicio, me voltee sobresaltada cuando se dirigieron a mi:

**-¿**_**Quieres bailar?** _-Me pregunto Edward sorprendiéndome era alto de tez clara y tenia ojos verdes, su voz era lo mas hermoso que mis oídos habían escuchado jamás y lo mas importante era mi mejor Amigo.

Le dije que si sin pensarlo mucho, y sin ver a más nadie, no por mis amigas sino por miedo de encontrarme nuevamente con esos ojos marrones que hace un momento me habían cautivado totalmente, aunque a decir verdad no lo recordaba muy bien, es decir, su aspecto físico, me había perdido por completo en su mirada que no me fije en nada mas, solo recordaba que era alto y de tez morena, creo que no podría asegurar si era bien parecido o no, en ese instante llegamos a la pista; Edward me volvió a sorprender alejándome de mis pensamientos cuando paso su mano por mi cintura y me acerco a él, apretándome pero dejándome mi espacio para bailar, me tomo de la mano y empezamos. Edward bailaba muy bien y a lo lejos me parecía ver como los muchachos hacían bromas a Jacob, ya teníamos rato bailando y en un instante cuando termino una de las canciones Edward me pregunto:

**-**_**Tiene sed señorita**._-Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa sin separarse de mi, en ese instante nuestros rostros se encontraban muy cerca, no pude evitar sonreír por el modo en que había hecho la pregunta y porque su sonrisa era extrañamente contagiosa.

**_-La verdad si tengo mucha sed, _**_**¿bailas muy bien sabias?** _–le dije con la sonrisa aún en mi rostro y separándome a la vez de él, no me incomodaba la cercanía con él, solo lo hice por instinto.

Al instante me tomo de la mano y caminamos al kiosco más cercano para comprar unos tragos, me sentía la verdad muy cómoda con él, éramos sumamente unidos, tenia una mirada pura y sincera, no me di cuenta pero al rato llegamos al lugar donde se encontraban los demás y fue en ese instante al sentir la mirada acusadora de Jacob que me di cuenta que aún Edward me traía de la mano, eso era normal entre nosotros, sin embargo yo como un acto reflejo me solté de la mano de Edward que pareció no inmutarse por el hecho, él me entendía mejor que nadie, todos nos estaban observando, pero nadie decía nada, y a mi que rayos me pasaba yo era soltera no tenia ningún tipo de relación con nadie así que podía hacer lo que me viniera en gana, además no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo veníamos de la mano, como si fuésemos novios… En ese instante Edward me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me pregunto algo que no supe distinguir que era, entonces me volvió a hacer la pregunta:

**_-__¿La estas pasando bien? _**

**_-Si _**_**vale, todo ha sido muy chévere, sabes es bueno salir de la rutina y ¿tu que tal?** _–le dije buscando con la mirada a Jacob que no se encontraba cerca del grupo.

_**-Si claro ha sido muy fino todo, no sabia que las fiestas de esta universidad fueran tan divertidas y que las chicas fueran tan lindas**. _–Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida, la verdad es que Edward me gustaba mucho, no en el modo como de mujer a hombre, realmente teníamos una amistad bastante consolidada y él me aliviaba la pesadez de todos los días.

**_-__Ay _Edward ****_no seas necio jajaja. _**–le dije sonriendo y bebí mi trago.

**-Es en serio Bella, sabes que yo jamás te mentiría.**

**-Aja y ¿dices eso por??**

**-Pues porque no es mas que la verdad mas verdadera.** – Me respondió con una enorme sonrisa, abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente.-

**-Bella.**- Sentí que me llamaban, pero honestamente había mucho ruido a causa de la música, estábamos en el mismo lugar y bebí un sorbo de mi trago.-** ¡Bella! **-Nuevamente escuche que me llamaban, y esta vez voltee tratando de localizar el lugar de procedencia de la voz.

**-Bella, bueno ya dímelo, ¡suéltalo de una vez!**- ok quien me estaba llamando era Edward y su pregunta me desconcertó, ¿Que le dijera que? Mi rostro debió expresar claramente la confusión que me causo su pregunta. – **Por favor Bella te conozco hace demasiado como para saber cuando te pasa algo, estas muy distante y bueno honestamente quiero que me lo aclares tu antes de sacar conclusiones erradas.** – Edward en serio que me conocía, suspire, no tenia caso mentirle.

**-Es por Jacob, si ya lo se dime que estoy loca.** – Simplemente no me contesto.

Ya se acercaba la hora de irnos así que decidí ir al baño, de camino iba pensando en la cantidad de idioteces que me estaba imaginando, primero que él gustaba de mi, ¿Qué probabilidades había de eso?, segundo realmente me gustaba o ¿Era mi soledad la que hablaba por mi?, tercero ¿Por que demonios estaba analizando esto??!!! Arg basta ya!!!, me dije nuevamente por segunda vez en la noche de hoy, esta noche era para pasarla bien y nada, yo no andaba en busca de novio ni nada parecido así que ya era suficiente y bueno finalmente que pase lo que tenga pasar.


	4. Un Momento a Solas

Así Empezó

**Un momento a Solas**

Ya al final nos fuimos de la fiesta, no pasó más nada con Jacob y yo preferí dejarlo así, tal vez era de esos chicos que atacaba a todas las chicas por mera diversión o costumbre. Una vez sola en mi habitación, porque mi compañera no estaba, por lo general ella siempre pasaba las noches afuera aún más si era fin semana, TOC, TOC un golpe en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, TOC, TOC nuevamente llamaron a la puerta

_**-Un momento**. _–dije para hacer tiempo, quien fuera parecía tener premura, me acerque a la puerta. _–** ¿Quién es?** _–pregunte al lado de la puerta.

**_-Bella _**_**es Jacob, me gustaría hablar contigo por un momento por favor.**- _me dijo y yo me quede helada, era la última persona a la que me hubiera imaginado.

**_-Si claro ya salgo._** –dije nuevamente a través de la puerta, por muy amigo que fuera de Anthony yo realmente no lo conocía así que no permitiría que entrara a mi habitación, busque mi chaqueta, tome las llaves y salí.

_**-Hola.** –_me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

_**-Hola.** _–respondí hundiéndome de nuevo en esa mirada, que tenía este chico que me hacia sentir así, me obligué a controlarme y esta vez que lo tenía en frente si lo detalle, era de tez oscura como recordaba y también era alto, de facciones hermosas, la verdad que en cuanto lo detalle me gusto bastante, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio y me sonrió, Dios esa sonrisa me mato, era la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto y el corazón nuevamente iba a salir de mi pecho cantando!! Lo malo era que ahorita no había música para acallarlo y al percatarse de esto Jacob acentuó aún más su sonrisa y yo sentí que iba a desfallecer, tenía un vacío enorme en el estomago y sentí claramente cuando me sonroje y baje mi rostro para tratar de ocultarlo aunque en esta ocasión era muy difícil que funcionara, ¡que rayos me pasaba!, en realidad no lo sabia, pero si me gustaba; se sentía bien, hacia tiempo que ya nadie lograba sacar esas emociones de mi ser, Jacob se acerco un poco a mi, y mi corazón latía aún mas fuerte si eso era posible, alzo su mano y el dorso de la misma rozó un lado de mi cara, me sonroje aún mas, antes de perder por completo el control, me compuse y le dije con voz firme, o al menos eso pensaba

**_-¿De que me querías hablar?_**

_**-Nada en particular.** _–me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y retirando su mano de mi rostro. **_–Solo sentí la necesidad de volver a verte y esperar hasta mañana me parecía demasiado tiempo._**

¿Pero que demonios era lo que me decía? Si en el resto de la noche no se me había acercado mas, de hecho no recordaba haberlo visto en el grupo sino a pocos ratos.

_**-No te entiendo.** –_le dije seriamente

_**-…** _-no dijo nada en un rato y la verdad que parecía inquieto como si estuviese buscando las palabras necesarias, me quede esperando y al final por fin abrió la boca como para decir algo y la volvió a cerrar

**-**_**Ok definitivamente no se que es lo que quieres pero ya es tarde y la verdad que si no vas a decir nada preferiría irme a dormir.**- _ le dije de la manera mas amable que pude.

Fue en ese instante en que me di cuenta de su proximidad hacia mí y lo vi inclinando su rostro hacia el mío, pero ¡Que era lo que estaba haciendo! Pretendía besarme, ¿Que rayos le pasaba a Jacob???!!! Instintivamente retrocedí, el pareció darse cuenta del rechazo implícito en la acción.

_**-De verdad lo lamento bonita, no quise ofenderte de modo alguno.** –_me dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras enderezaba su postura, la verdad es que Jacob me encantaba de un modo que no podía explicar pero tampoco yo era una cualquiera, y además quien era el para atreverse a… arg estaba ya completamente exasperada

_**-Muy bien dejémoslo de ese tamaño, hasta pronto le dije.** _–mientras pasaba a mi habitación cerrando la puerta sin siquiera voltear, pero algo la detuvo, me di la vuelta y allí estaba aún él con la mirada que tanto me hacia desfallecer, nuevamente me perdí en su mirada, ¿estaba diciéndome algo? ¡Rayos! ¿Que me había dicho?

**_-_**_**¿Me entiendes ahora Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Bella? **–_llamo nuevamente mi atención y tuve que sacudir la cabeza para aclarar mis ideas.

**-**_**Eh disculpa, ¿que has dicho?** _–Jacob suspiro y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos sin ninguna resistencia de mi parte.

**_-Que eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en toda mi existencia, que me gustas muchísimo, no eso no es suficiente__; que me encantas, llevo tiempo observándote y no tienes idea de cuanto ansiaba conocerte, te pido que por favor me permitas entrar a tu vida, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, o al menos no por el momento. _**–hablaba muy rápido y las palabras se atropellaban, con una media sonrisa en el rostro que me deslumbro.- **_al menos permíteme estar contigo, te invito a salir y luego ahí vemos, pero no me rechaces ahora por favor, te lo pido._**-lo dijo y casi parecía un ruego, yo aún no reaccionaba y el parecía esperar una respuesta, cuando al fin pude componerme le dije

**_-Eh_**_**… me has tomado por sorpresa la verdad es que no se que contestar.**-_también mis palabras salían nerviosas entrecortadas ¿Será posible que le guste en el modo que el me gusta a mi? ¿Mi suerte estaría al fin cambiando?

_**-Tan solo no me rechaces.**-_me dijo en un susurro al oído exhalando su calido aliento sobre mi oreja, provocando así un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y nuevamente estaba perdiendo el control sobre mí.

_**-Eh bueno, Jacob yo…**-_dije tratando de retomar el control sobre mi misma, mientras él tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, era una sonrisa linda, tímida, una sonrisa que puso mi mundo de cabeza, eso me dio la certeza necesaria para tomar mi decisión.

_**-Ok, este, si podríamos salir alguna vez y conocernos mejor.**-_fue lo único coherente que se me ocurrió decir, en ese instante su sonrisa se acentuó

**_-_**_**Te prometo que no te arrepentirás bonita, ya veras, te daré el trato de dama que mereces.** –_dijo jurándomelo casi de forma teatral, pero aún así tenía mis dudas, y como no tenerlas, después de todo lo que había pasado, no iba a permitirme la idiotez de confiar en alguien tan fácilmente, a pesar de que Jacob me traía loca de la cabeza a los pies, pero claro ese era un hecho que el no tenia porque saberlo

**_-Que pases muy buenas noches._**-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y dándome un dulce beso en la frente.**-_O debería decir buenos días ya pronto va a amanecer._**-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios_.- **Que descanses bonita, pronto sabrás de mi.** -_y se fue de la puerta de mi habitación.


	5. Día Después

Así Empezó

Día Después

Me encontraba en un bosque, como el que esta cerca de los dormitorios de la universidad, estaba corriendo por mi vida, no sabia a donde corría, solo tenia la gran necesidad de huir, me sentía en pánico, estaba muerta del susto con al respiración agitada, por mas que quisiera no lograba ir mas deprisa, ¡venían por mi! ¿Porque? Ya había pagado por todos mis pecados, ¿no era ya suficiente con todo lo que había sufrido?, tropecé con unas ramas o era un tronco pequeño y caí irremediablemente al suelo, raspándome las piernas, los brazos y las manos, la adrenalina del momento no me permitió sentir dolor, estaba aún en pijamas, se podía observar que estaba a punto de salir el sol, cuando estuve a punto de levantarme y alcé mi rostro, me encontré con esos ojos nuevamente y la mirada me envolvió,

-No temas -me dijo mientras me tendía la mano.

Hice ademán para tomarle la mano cuando escuche un grito en lo más profundo del bosque y… desperté.

Estaba en mi habitación, con la respiración agitada a causa de la pesadilla de la que acababa de despertar, envuelta en sudor me deshice de la sabana y voltee a ver mi reloj de mesa que marcaba las 10, debido a que mi habitación estaba completamente a oscuras por la espectacular cortina metalizada en color morado que me había hecho mi maravillosa madre a sabiendas que me gustaba dormir a oscuras, no sabría decir si era de día o de noche, suspire me era inevitable pensar en ella al ver la cortina y ya casi no dolía pensar en ella, como extrañaba a mi madre, todo estaba muy confuso aún y ya empezaba a volverse difuso el sueño que acababa de tener, me lleve la mano a la cara y trate de pensar con un poco de claridad tratando de quitarme la pereza, por un instante me asuste ¡eran las 10!, si eran las 10am ¡tenía clases de seguro! De un salto me levante de la cama y fui hasta la ventana para mover la cortina y cerciorarme de la hora, lo que más me gustaba en la vida eran las clases y siempre había sido muy responsable en cuanto ellas, se podría decir que era una alumna modelo, le conseguía el equilibrio a la diversión y la responsabilidad; el alivio me lleno al ver que era de noche, entonces otro susto vino a mi mente, ¿que día era?, ¿que era lo último que recordaba?

Ah empezaba a dolerme la cabeza y tenia una sed impresionante, el dolor quizás se debía a lo rápido que me había levantado de la cama por el susto que me había echado por la hora ¿y la sed? bueno era tarde y mi mente empezaba a hacer su trabajo, ya podía recordar con claridad, era sábado por la noche, ayer había sido la cervezada de las muchachas, yo había llegado de madrugada a la habitación y a causa de que a Jacob se le había ocurrido la genial idea de venir a verme a esa hora, me había quedado despierta por mas tiempo, lo que me dijo me había quitado el sueño por completo y me había puesto a cavilar mientras ordenaba un poco la habitación, me senté de nuevo en la cama y suspire, con que rapidez me había puesto el mundo de cabeza, pero claro faltaría muchísimo para que yo lo reconociera en voz alta, era muy terca y malcriada, toda la vida lo había sido y dudaba mucho que cambiara ahora, aun seguía sin entender algunas de las cosas que me había dicho Jacob la noche anterior o debería decir la mañana de hoy, guao máxime cuando me di cuenta que llevaba todo el día en la habitación y mi estomago gruño afirmando lo que acababa de pensar, voltee al lado de la cama ya que mi teléfono hizo un pitido, lo tome y me di cuenta que tenia varias llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes, claro no me habían podido despertar porque se encontraba en modo silencioso, revise los textos y eran mis amigas que preguntaban por mi, Dark me comento que iban al puerto en la ciudad y que me esperaban allá, iban a una fiesta, pensé en llegarme hasta allá después de todo también debía buscar comida, la verdad que moría de hambre, había otro texto de Jess y me preguntaba específicamente por Jacob supuse que ella era quien le había dicho cual era mi habitación, de las llamadas perdidas unas no tenían identificador y las otras era un numero que no conocía, no tenia ningún mensaje de voz así que pensé que no debía ser importante; me fui al armario y saque un jean y una franela, me vestí y me calce mis sandalias, tome mi bolso guarde el celular, las llaves y salí al estacionamiento, me fui en mi auto hasta el puerto de la ciudad y efectivamente me encontré con una fiesta, no me fue difícil conseguir a los muchachos, quienes amablemente me guardaron un puesto para mi auto, todos me saludaron y me preguntaron donde me había metido en el día, les dije que estaba durmiendo y que el tiempo se me había ido de largo pero nadie pareció muy convencido con la respuesta, y me di cuenta que mi corazón sufrió una desilusión cuando no ví allí a Jacob, en el camino iba pensando en la conversación de la mañana y quería aclarar algunos puntos, de echo si no fuese sido por el mensaje de Jess fuese empezado a creer que todo era mi imaginación, moví la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente y suspire, mi estomago rápidamente se encargó de traerme devuelta a la realidad gruñendo y yo reí, la verdad si que tenia hambre, me disculpe con los chicos diciendo que iría en busca de que comer, empecé a caminar y entonces lo ví.

Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar lo hizo mi cuerpo, el corazón me latía muy rápido y fuerte como queriendo salirse de mi pecho, sentí que dejaba de respirar porque mi corazón ya era muy grande y no cabía en mí pecho, ¿Qué rayos me había hecho Jacob? Estaba totalmente perdida por él. Pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia y volteo a verme, así habrá sido de intensa mi mirada que lo hice voltear pensé con un poco de vergüenza y sentí como me sonrojaba, baje la mirada y me di cuenta que venia hacia mi, hasta ese instante no me había fijado que había dejado de caminar, voltee a verlo nuevamente y el venia a mi encuentro, sudaba frió y colapse por completo cuando me encontré con sus ojos, ¡Pero que ojos tan hermosos!!! Esos ojos marrón oscuro que desde el instante en que los vi habían sido mi perdición, el pareció darse cuenta de mi sonrojo porque me sonrió de manera picara, se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-_Hola bonita._-dijo saludándome y me quede muda el sonrió nuevamente –_lamento haberte incomodado anoche, bueno debería decir mejor esta mañana, no quería asustarte ni nada parecido._

-_No me has asustado, solo me tomaste por sorpresa y la verdad no me has dado el chance de saludarte.-_ le dije para tratar de ocultar cualquier cosa que pudieran transmitir mis ojos en ese momento

_-__¿A donde ibas?? Me pareció ver a tus amigas hacia allá_. –me dijo señalando a la dirección de la que venia caminando.

-_Si lo se, es que acabo de llegar y tengo un poco de hambre.-_dije y me estomago rugió dándole una clara afirmación a lo que acababa de decir, agradecí a la música y al ruido que reinaba en el ambiente porque habría sido por demás embarazoso.

_-__¿Y a donde vas? ¿Te puedo acompañar?, digo para que no comas sola ya sabes.-_Claro era todo un caballero, no era que precisamente quisiera estar conmigo pensé para mis adentros, pero algo debió ver en mi rostro porque se apresuro a decir. –_Seria todo un placer para mí llevar a comer a tan hermosa dama._

No pude evitar sonrojarme y aun en la oscuridad de la noche pareció darse cuenta del hecho y sonrió picaramente al momento que pasaba el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla haciéndome sentir millones de sensaciones que creía que jamás volvería a tener, estaba tan alejada de cualquier relación de pareja en la que pudiera mi corazón estar vulnerable y este chico en solo 2 días ya había trastocado mi mundo entero!!! , tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y todo mi poder de autocontrol para hacerlo y finalmente le dije que claro que no había problema, me extendió su brazo para que lo tomara y me llevo a la calle mas abajo donde había un restaurante y mas adelante se veía el letrero de McDonald's así que nos dirigimos allá, comí y el solo me acompaño alegando que no tenia hambre, había tantas cosas en las que tenia que pensar, por mencionar una era lo que habíamos hablado la noche casi mañana de hoy, realmente no estaba segura de lo que me había dicho, había algo que calaba en mi memoria por salir, sabia que había algo que tenia que preguntar, pero rayos en serio que no recordaba, tal vez estaba muy cansada y mal alimentada, a pesar de ya haber comido, aunque claro no se podía considerar a McDonald's una comida muy nutritiva y a pesar de haber dormido prácticamente todo el día me sentía aun muy cansada, ya basta!! Me reprimí a mi misma sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Ya íbamos camino de vuelta a la fiesta en el puerto, y aunque habíamos hablado eran solo de asuntos triviales y el hacia bromas muy divertidas, se puede decir que pase un muy buen rato, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me sentía así con algún chico, lejos de mi amigo Edward mi contacto con los chicos había sido netamente hormonal, nada mas allá; pero Jacob me había calado hondo y se sentía bien, no Bella, me decía una vocecita interior, y la verdad debería hacerle caso, no podía permitirme acercarme a alguien o que alguien se acercara a mi, no al menos sin decirle toda mi historia y estaba claro que si alguien la sabia saldría corriendo lo mas rápido posible sin detenerse siquiera en mirar atrás y no lo culparía por esa reacción, de hecho seria la reacción mas normal. Pero claro no podía yo decidir por los demás, aunque me daba demasiado pánico confesarle mi vida a un extraño, por ahora solo nos estábamos conociendo, ni siquiera una cita habíamos tenido, así que por ahora no iba a pensar mas en eso, esta noche estaba en un fiesta con mis amigos y estaba al lado de este chico que me gustaba, decidí tratarlo como a otro chico mas, a pesar de su dedicada confesión de la noche anterior, no iba a pensar mas en eso hasta que fuese estrictamente necesario y fin del asunto.

* * *

**Hola!!! Primero Gracias por leer, gracias por sus Reviews y como siempre espero que me digan que tal va la historia y me dejen más Reviews!!!**

**Saludos**

**Kroana =D**


	6. Edward y Bella

Así Empezó

Edward y Bella

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, era una tarde lluviosa, encajaba perfectamente con mi estado de ánimo, no era que particularmente me sintiera mal, simplemente ya era una costumbre en mí, solo seguía respirando y caminado por inercia, no había nada que me apasionara realmente a excepción de mis estudios y sin embargo estos no me sacaban del todo del sopor en el que vivía, era una noche cerrada con una luna llena intensa, se veía espectacular con su color blanco brillante, a pesar de que no era capaz de apreciarla por completo, ella estaba allí alumbrando el cielo, se veía imponente iluminando los caminos oscuros, representando que aun en la oscuridad es posible hallar la luz, ¡pero como rayos tener esperanza?! No tenia ningún motivo para seguir, para vivir; iba en mi auto al puerto, y estaba llegando a un pequeño restaurante, había ido hasta allí a comer porque quería escaparme del bullicio de la universidad, simplemente necesitaba estar sola, y no era que no lo estuviera, no me relacionaba ya con nadie, pero igual la gente a mi alrededor me molestaba, el ruido se me hacia insoportable y aunque habían momentos en los que me abstraía no era suficiente; así que me hallaba comiendo una hamburguesa de pollo y papas fritas, mas bien cavilando lentamente; no tenia apuro, nadie me esperaba y la verdad no tenia ganas de agarrar gripe por mojarme un poco desde la entrada del restaurante hasta mi auto, suspire, tanto pensar me iba a hacer daño, era mejor dejar el pasado atrás, pero como olvidas un noche como esa, cuando tu vida cambia de modo tan radical y de repente te encuentras sola en el mundo; sin saber muy bien como, ya me encontraba llorando nuevamente, las lagrimas traicioneras una vez mas se hacían eco de mis sentimientos, o mejor dicho de la eterna tristeza en la que vivía, fui conciente de mi llanto cuando un chico se acerco a mi mesa y muy educadamente me dijo:

-Las señoritas tan lindas no deberían estar llorando.-

Al tiempo que me acercaba un pañuelo, yo solo sonreí, si sonreí sinceramente por primera vez, en solo Dios sabe exactamente que cantidad de tiempo, fue una sonrisa sincera pero no fue de alegría, la verdad es que sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, ¿una chica linda había dicho?, ¿desde cuando una mujer llorando y comiendo sola un viernes por la tarde se considera atractivo? Seguramente era mera cortesía, acepte el pañuelo del muchacho estirando mi mano para tomarlo pero el lo acerco a mi rostro y seco mis lagrimas, y me sentí bien, luego de mucho tiempo me sentía en paz conmigo, con el mundo; tal vez era una mera ilusión pero se sentía bien en ese momento, además todo en la vida se trataba de ilusiones así que, que mas daba,

**-Hola, soy Edward, es un placer.**

Me dijo que su nombre era ¿Edward?, que poético pensé, justo un "Ángel" a mi rescate, al rescate del alma perdida. Bah no creía en esas cosas del destino, no podía creer que el destino tenía deparado para mi dejarme sola en el mundo, arrebatarme a mis seres amados de ese modo, Arg era una idea que me negaba a aceptar, estiro su mano en gesto de presentación y yo hice lo correcto con la mía, mientras con la otra tomaba enl pañuelo para terminar de secar mi cara, milagrosamente las lagrimas habían dejado de salir, aunque aun estaba sollozando,

**-Soy Bella.**- le dije.- **Gracias has sido muy amable, no tenias porque**.

**-No te preocupes en realidad ha sido todo un placer, espero poder volver a verte Bella, y de corazón espero que te sientas mejor.**

Y se fue, yo simplemente me quede en shock viéndolo caminar a la salida de aquel restaurante, aun llovía a cantaros y había ya oscurecido pero igualmente salio, yo solo alcance a ver que cruzaba la avenida, no se porque pero me había esperanzado a que se quedara al menos un rato conmigo, ¡pero que tonta! Ya lo había pensado no era precisamente una _"chica linda"_ dije para mis adentros recordando su primera frase y torciendo el gesto, seguramente tenia una vida con amigos y novia, ya tendría planes para un viernes por la noche, además realmente quería que se quedara, ¿iba a ser capaz de entablar una conversación con un completo extraño? ¿Qué le diría? Mi vida era un completo desastre, así que tenia dos opciones decir la verdad y esperar a que saliera corriendo, o mentir y fingir que todo estaba bien como lo hacia con todo el mundo, cuando la realidad era muy distinta; y Edward tenia algo, algo que no lograba explicar en palabras, pero que me hacia sentir bien, cómoda, cónsona con la vida, su sola presencia me había hecho sentir bien, aun sin conocerlo, siendo él un completo extraño que se acerco a una chica completamente vulnerable; hacia ya mucho tiempo que no me relacionaba con nadie a un nivel humano real, solo creaba relaciones banales con conversaciones insulsas y vagas. Suspire de nuevo, la verdad que esa noche yo estaba muy mal, fueron los momentos mas duros.

¡Qué poco había cambiado desde ese entonces! Pensé saliendo de la ensoñación del recuerdo que me había traído el estar hoy justamente en ese restaurante comiendo sola, sacudí la cabeza como tratando de alejar los recuerdos de mi mente, en el fondo de mi ser aun seguía sumida en la tristeza, ciertamente había aprendido a manipular mejor mis emociones y tenia a mis "amigas" y estaba Edward en mi vida, él era la única persona que realmente me conocía, solo con el podía relacionarme a otro nivel, eso nadie lo sabia, no es que mantuviéramos nuestra amistad en secreto, solo que no hacíamos alarde de ella y nos sentíamos cómodos los dos con esa situación, lo que a ambos nos sorprendió fue vernos en la cerveceada de fin de curso, eso fue muy gracioso, de hecho hasta nos presentamos como si no nos conociéramos, definitivamente mi relación con él era muy peculiar, en el buen sentido claro, siempre podía contar con Edward y él podía completamente contar conmigo, habían sido muchas las noches que pasamos juntos estudiando, conversando, simplemente haciéndonos compañía, por un motivo extraño que no lograba entender pero que agradecía enormemente a él le gustaba pasar su tiempo conmigo y fue esa cercanía la que me ayudo a salir un poco del sopor en el que me encontraba ya hace casi 5 años atrás.

Hace una semana atrás había pasado la cerveceaday la semana siguiente eran los parciales de mitad de semestre así que todos estaban ocupados incluyéndome, no había sabido nada de Jacob desde el fin de semana que nos habíamos encontrado en el puerto y lo había dejado de lado, la verdad es que me aterraba mucho lo que ese chico me hacia sentir, era un sentimiento completamente diferente al que sentía al lado de Edward o cualquier otro muchacho con el que me había relacionado en toda mi vida, Edward me daba tranquilidad y me acercaba a la tierra, era algo así como mi conexión con el mundo, desde un principio así había sido nuestra relación, en cambio con Jacob era totalmente lo opuesto, él me movía literalmente el mundo, se me aceleraba el corazón con los latidos a mil por hora, mi respiración se agitaba y sentía una necesidad enorme de estar a su lado, me hacia sentir segura de un modo extraño y difícil de entender, sus ojos me hipnotizaban, me perdía en esa mirada profunda de ojos marrón oscuro.

Quería imaginar que no lo había visto porque también estudiaba y bueno nos habíamos visto era en fin de semana, donde no hay clases pero teniendo en cuenta que la semana próxima comenzaban los parciales de mitad de semestre en la universidad era muy posible que donde el estudiara también estuvieran próximos los exámenes, seguramente tenia una vida con amigos y quizás novia, de hecho era lo mas probable, definitivamente era mejor poner distancia antes de que comenzara a pensar estupideces y hacerme ilusiones, falsas ilusiones, además quizás era un loco, psicópata o maniaco, quien sabe podría ser cualquier cosa, en realidad pensaba mejor cuando no lo tenia en frente, la mesonera me saco de la ensoñación cuando me trajo mi comida y yo sonreí al ver mi platillo hamburguesa de pollo y papas fritas, me recordaba lo que estaba pensando hace un rato, era mi comida preferida, la señora se retiro y yo empecé a comer, mire el reloj eran mas de las 6:00pm ya a esta hora Edward debería estar desocupado, saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y le escribí un texto:

-Hey baby, donde andas? Un beso Bella=)

Se lo envié, esperaba me respondiera, para vernos y hablar al menos un rato antes de irme a dormir, quería acostarme temprano ya que tenia mucho que estudiar y pretendía levantarme temprano para lavar la ropa y luego ponerme a estudiar, Edward no me había contestado seguramente estaba ocupado o andaba con alguna "amiguita", ese pensamiento me hizo reír, nos parecíamos tanto, ninguno buscaba una relación seria y sólida, solo buenos momentos y salidas ocasionales, me reí para mis adentros… siempre podíamos contar el uno con el otro.

Ya estaba pagando la cuenta y pensando que iba a hacer no quería irme tan temprano a la habitación, así que estaba dubitativa para levantarme de la mesa, esperaba a que me trajeran el vuelto cuando se abrió la puerta del restaurante y el sonido de las campanillas me hizo voltear, me sorprendió muchísimo verlo allí, pero más me tomo por sorpresa mi reacción, me estaba tratando de engañar a mi misma, ya estaba ilusionada con Jacob, porque mi corazón se hincho de alegría solo al verlo y ya sentía que comenzaba a hiperventilar, pude controlar mi respiración pero la perdí por completo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, fue un momento mágico, todo a mi alrededor desapareció y literalmente dejo de existir yo solo veía esa mirada intensa que me veía solo a mí, él comenzó a caminar y yo enrojecí por completo, ¿Por qué me costaba controlarme tanto? La verdad que no entendía como él me hacia perder el control de mi misma con tanta rapidez

-Hola Bella, te estaba buscando, esperaba encontrarte aquí.

¡¿Que él me estaba buscando?!

* * *

Bueno chics gracias por leer mi fic y les agradezco aún más sus reviews y que me han agregado a sus favoritos, son mi inspiración para seguir publicando mi historia acá, Espero que me digan que les parece mi historia dejandome mas reviews!!!

Saludos

**Kroana =D**


	7. Buscándome

Así Empezó

Buscándome

Mi rostro debió expresar la pregunta que no pude formular porque Jacob sonrió diciéndome:

**-Edward me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí, fui a tu dormitorio y como no estabas…**

Ah claro Edward, no era que me andaba siguiendo pensé torciendo el gesto, así que mi amigo le había dicho donde podría estar, tenia una conversación pendiente con él, me dirigí a Jacob y tratando de hablar con la voz más normal posible

**-Uhm, y ¿Cómo para que me estabas buscando?**

**-Para hablar contigo.**- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si esa fuese la respuesta mas obvia.-** Pero.. pero en principio disculparme por no haberme comunicado contigo en la semana, honestamente quería hacerlo pero no sabia... **- estaba nervioso y las palabras se agolpaban, claramente se veía que pensaba muy bien en si decirme algo o no.- **En fin también estuve ocupado y como se que tienes los exámenes parciales la semana que viene, simplemente lo siento.**

**-No tienes porque, no tenías la obligación de buscarme.**

**-No me refiero a que fuese una obligación, en serio quería hacerlo pero con todas las cosas que te dije… no quería abrumarte con todo y como te comportas tan distante, yo no se que pensar** – ¿en serio estaba nervioso? ¿Yo, distante? o sea que no era tan obvia como pensaba, definitivamente si había podido marcar los limites, al menos respecto a lo que el pensaba de mi -** Discúlpame Bella**, -me dijo interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos- **¿Me crees si te digo que por lo general soy mas congruente con mis palabras?**- me decía mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello, Jacob seguía de pie al lado de mi mesa y miraba al suelo

Ok ya era definitivo él estaba nervioso. Yo no supe que responder, me costaba mucho pensar con claridad teniéndolo delante de mi, me confundía mucho lo que él me decía, aunque por otro lado necesitaba que me aclarara ciertas cosas que no entendía y también estaba el hecho de que no quería quedarme sola, aún era temprano y estábamos en un lugar con gente a nuestro alrededor… así que después de pensarlo un par de veces lo invite a que se sentara en la mesa.

Con todas las sensaciones que este chico me hacia experimentar ni loca me quedaba a solas con él, en ese instante la mesonera dejo el vuelto en la mesa y se retiro; lo tome y lo guarde en mi bolso, quedamos sentados uno frente a otro, en silencio por un par de minutos, era un silencio incomodo, yo no sabia que decir, él me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, así que debería ser el primero en iniciar la conversación, su mirada expresaba diversas cosas, parecía distante y cercano a la vez, parecía que estaba muy concentrado pensando en algo pero sentía su presencia en la mesa, eran emociones muy complejas de explicar

**-ok Jacob, aquí estamos sentados, me vas a decir que querías.**

**-No tienes que ser grosera Bella, no te queda para nada.**

**-Es que no entiendo que es lo que quieres, no me dices nada en concreto, solo divagas y me confundes…**

**-Tienes razón y lo lamento, de verdad.**

En ese instante sonó su teléfono celular, lo tomo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, vio el número y contesto:

**-Hola… si estoy en el puerto… lo lamento estoy ocupado ahora… ¿puedes esperar hasta mañana?... ¿Seguro?... esta bien dame un momento y estoy contigo… si claro, seguro, adiós.**

¿Que significaba eso? Después de todo el discurso _"quería verte pero no pude"_, ¡ahora se iba a ir!, debía alejarme de Jacob, presentía que no iba a pasar nada bueno con este chico, guardo su celular y alzo la vista, nuestros rostros se encontraron y me perdí nuevamente en su mirada, eran los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida y sencillamente me hacían desfallecer, sin ninguna resistencia por mi parte me envolvía en su mirada,

**-Lo lamento mucho bonita, se me presento un asunto que debo atender ahora, ¿te llevo a algún sitio?**

**-No gracias, no es necesario, tengo mi auto**

**-De acuerdo de verdad lo lamento Bella, ¡rayos! ¿Será el destino? Cruel destino que me presentas a tan bella mujer y no me permites estar a su lado.**- dijo tomándome las manos por encima de la mesa, sin dejar de verme a los ojos

O sea que no era que se quería ir, seguro era alguna emergencia o algo, ya yo estaba pensando mal, en que era por una chica, me reí para mi misma, me costaba tanto confiar en las personas, se levanto de la mesa y yo lo seguí aún sin soltarme la mano, su mano calida me daba una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad, respire hondo, llenando mis pulmones de oxigeno hasta su máxima capacidad y mi corazón latía fuerte dentro de mi pecho… Jacob me llevo hasta mi vehiculo,

**-¿Te puedo llamar mas tarde?**

**-Seguro, aunque sino te contesto es porque me quede dormida, la verdad estoy cansada y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer para mañana**

**-No hay problema mi hermosa dama, que descanses entonces**.-Se acerco hasta la ventana del auto y me beso en la frente.-** Nos vemos pronto Bella, cuídate mucho**

Se fue caminado y en medio de la calle se dio la vuelta me lanzo un beso gesticulando con las manos de una manera muy teatral y siguió su camino, encendí mí carro y cuando voltee ya lo había perdido de vista, este chico si que estaba loco, iba pensando mientras tomaba el camino a los dormitorios de la universidad, en la oscuridad de la carretera de nuevo me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho Jacob, ya me estaba empezando realmente a molestar su actitud, entonces caí en cuenta de que muy a pesar de que no me había permitido sentir nada respecto a él, era ya un caso perdido siquiera tratar de ocultármelo, él me interesaba y no sabia muy bien el motivo de ese interés, ¿era curiosidad?, ¿eran todas las sensaciones que experimentaba cuando estaba cerca?, si claro tenia que admitir que él me gustaba, quizás un poco más que los otros chicos con los que había salido antes, pero tampoco era para tanto ¿o si?, llegue al estacionamiento del campus y aparque el carro, debía tomar una decisión y debía hacerlo ya, no me podía permitir un desajuste emocional en mi vida, no creo estar preparada para una desilusión, aún no.

En lo que estaba bajando del carro, sonó mi celular, era una llamada, lo sabia por la canción que sonaba, busque en mi bolso el teléfono lo saque y vi en el identificador de llamadas que era Jacob, si lo que se estaba proponiendo era volverme loca lo estaba logrando, suspire resignada y conteste:

**-Diga,**

**-Eh hola Bella, es Jacob.**

**-Eh si dime**

**-¿Dónde estas?**

**-Llegando al campus ¿y tu?**

**-Estoy en mi universidad, ¿puedo ir a verte o ya es muy tarde?** - ¡Quería venir a verme! Como siempre mi cuerpo reaccionaba antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo, los latidos del corazón se me aceleraron e inmediatamente sentí como me ruborizaba

**-Pensé que tenías un compromiso.**

**-No era nada importante, pero que requería de mi presencia inmediata, lo lamento, si no estas muy cansada me gustaría ir a verte.**

Honestamente estaba agotadísima y no tenia cabeza para prestarle atención a lo que él me dijera, pues cuando hablaba debía esforzarme al máximo para lograr seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero mañana iba a estar ocupadísima y no quería quedarme sola aún, así que nuevamente luego de pensarlo un poco le dije:

**-¿Cuánto te tardas en llegar?**

**-Ya estoy saliendo**.- y para confirmar escuche el rugido de un motor.

**-Ok, entonces te espero en las mesitas**

Colgué la llamada y cerré el carro, ¡bip pip! Escuche el sonido de la alarma y empecé a caminar a paso lento hacia las mesitas, Jacob debía llegar en unos 10 o 15 minutos aproximadamente, la noche estaba fría, cerré mi chaqueta tome mi bufanda del bolso y me la puse, llegue hasta donde estaban las mesitas de la universidad, era un espacio abierto que usábamos para sentarnos, estudiar, comer, hablar, era algo así como un sitio común, una de las primeras mesas estaba vacía así que me senté allí a esperar; como acto reflejo saque mi celular del bolso y revise la hora, si mis cálculos estaban bien ya debería estar por llegar, así que no tendría que esperar mucho, ya había tomado una decisión y debía aclarar a como de lugar mi situación con Jacob, si era divertido estar en la incertidumbre hasta que sales herido, y eso era lo ultimo que quería, así que esta noche debía ser definitiva.

* * *

Muchas **GRACIAS **a todos quienes leen mi historia y muchas gracias tambien por los favoritos XD

Bueno si quieren saber que sigue en esta historia haganmelo saber a través de sus **REVIEWS **=D

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que sigan con este fanfic

Saludos

**Kroana =D**


	8. La Verdad

Así Empezó

Capitulo 8

**La Verdad**

Jacob se tardo más de lo que yo esperaba y me puso a pensar en el porque de su demora, como siempre mi parte menos noble afloraba en estas situaciones así que ya tenía dos opciones: la primera era que no estaba en su universidad como me había dicho y la segunda era que… suspire ya estaba pasada de paranoica y preferí entonces cortar a la serpiente por la cabeza.

Estaba escribiéndole un mensaje de texto cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado que me asusto, por instinto alce la vista, como era de esperarse era Jacob, el reconocimiento me alivio y me lleve de manera automática una mano al corazón

**-Me asustaste, no te escuche llegar, ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!**

**-Lo siento bonita, disculpa, aunque también debo decir a mi favor que estabas entretenida con el celular.**

**-Te iba a pasar un mensaje, te tardaste más de lo que pensé, ya me había imaginado que tendrías otro compromiso.**

**-Te dije que vendría y cumplo siempre con mi palabra, además esta noche no hay nada que me pueda alejar de ti.**

Me sumergí en esas palabras y mi corazón estaba rebosante de felicidad, tenia que estar con él, ya era una necesidad para mi, casi más importante que respirar, solo tenia la esperanza de que el sentimiento fuese reciproco; Jacob tomo mi rostro entre sus manos haciéndome alzar mi cara para encontrarme de frente con la suya, sus ojos brillaban, estaban más hermosos que nunca, hermosos hasta lo imposible y me miraban solo a mí, sentí que me ruborice y él sonrió, esa sonrisa me termino de desarmar ya no había ninguna resistencia por mi parte, si es que realmente en algún momento la hubo

**-Te quiero Bella, te quiero solo a ti, y te prometo que jamás, escúchame bien jamás te haré daño, siempre serás lo mas importante en mi vida, solo te pido por favor que me dejes entrar en la tuya.**

Yo no supe que decir, pero no hizo falta, mis labios se doblaron en una sonrisa y me sonroje aún más, tratando de desviar la mirada, apenada de que mis expresiones fueran tan obvias, Jacob sonrió nuevamente y se acerco más a mi, lo sentía demasiado cerca, su calor corporal me llenaba y de pronto deje de tener frío, perdí la noción de donde estaba, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, solo estaba él en mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad perfecta, acerco su rostro al mío y sentí su respiración en mi rostro

**-Voy a tomar eso como un si.**- Susurro en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

Se acerco aun más… lentamente y en mis labios sentí su hálito, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente parecía querer saltar de mi pecho, Jacob se detuvo y se alejo unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro y observo mi expresión, esbozo una media sonrisa y me volvió a besar, esta vez si fue en serio, sus labios empezaron a moverse incesantes sobre los míos abriéndose paso, yo le respondí con la misma intensidad, una vez más mi cuerpo reacciono antes de que yo lo pudiera hacer, mis brazos que yacían a mi lado, se enlazaron a su cuello y me pegue más a él eliminando el pequeño espacio que había entre nuestros cuerpos que ya parecían ser uno solo, por mis venas la sangre hervía como si fuera lava que sale de un volcán en erupción, mi piel se erizaba allí donde él me tocaba y ardía aún más, ardía en la pasión que no me había permitido antes sentir, y que Jacob en tan poco tiempo había sacado de mi, haciendo añicos mis muros y mi fuerza de voluntad, si antes había pensado que él ya me tenia, esta era la prueba que lo remarcaba como cierto, estaba unida a él, ya formaba parte de mi vida y lo mas peligroso de todo era que me gustaba esa sensación.

Jacob separo nuestros labios y ambos jadeábamos, tratando de recuperar el control de nuestras respiraciones, él tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y yo emanaba felicidad de cada poro de mi cuerpo, me abrazo muy fuerte y me beso en la cabeza, acerco sus labios a mi oído exhalando su aliento y sentí como se reía ante la reacción de mi cuerpo, que automáticamente se estremeció ante esa sensación,

**-Te he estado esperando toda mi vida, ¡Gracias al cielo porque al fin tú estas en ella! Soy tuyo Bella Swan.**- y me beso la mejilla bajando hasta mi mandíbula, pasando hacia el otro lado para luego detenerse y darme un suave beso en los labios.

Yo estaba completamente abrumada por todas las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, y esa afirmación no me permitía controlar por completo mi respiración, lo apreté mas fuerte contra mi, como si eso fuera posible y él respondió del mismo modo, aferrando sus brazos a mi cuerpo,

**-Te quiero Jacob, no se como explicarlo, pero es la verdad**

Le dije sintiéndome como una idiota por la verdad de mis palabras, enrojeciendo nuevamente, mi corazón cantaba en mi pecho, era una canción nueva y agradable, pero una vocecita en mi interior luchaba por salir, no la deje y muy a lo lejos trataba de prevenirme, de decirme que fuera mas racional, me recordaba el dolor de la perdida, la empuje más adentro y la callé por completo, ya luego lidiaría conmigo misma pero ahora solo estábamos Jacob y yo, por ahora el mundo podía esperar.

Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer, me iba a permitir por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentir, sentir de verdad algo por alguien, es decir, como pareja, ciertamente estaba Edward a quien amaba muchísimo, pero era un amor diferente era amistad, en cambio con Jacob era el cielo y el infierno juntos, me hacia sentir mujer y en definitiva eso era algo que jamás me había permitido sentir, o quizás era que solo Jacob podría hacerme sentir así, ese pensamiento me asusto, como cuando pasa una brisa fría en una habitación cerrada mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo y negué inmediatamente esos pensamientos, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan pesimista siempre?

Aunque ya no importaba lo que pensara, ya estaba hecho, estaba con Jacob ahora y la única alternativa que tenia y que quería era vivir este amor que me estaba presentado la vida, después de todo quizás el destino si tenia guardado para mi un final feliz.

Esta noche fue perfecta y jamás la olvidaría, esta noche le abrí las puertas a las posibilidades, y por muy cursi que sonara le abrí las puertas al amor, pero lejos de sentirme vulnerable me sentía completa, como una persona nueva, pensaba mientras me acostaba en la cama de mi habitación, feliz, plena, feliz, realmente rebosaban emociones a las que no podía ponerle un nombre, mi corazón estaba latiendo a su propio ritmo, un ritmo agradable, mis pulmones estaban llenos del aire maravilloso que estaba a mi alrededor, todo mi cuerpo parecía cantar y estaba sumamente emocionada, aunque un poco cansada también, un bostezo me hizo caer en cuenta de lo tarde que era y recordé que al día siguiente me esperaba un largo día, baje nuevamente a la tierra: lavar ropa, ordenar la habitación, estudiar; me levante y fui al armario en busca de mi pijama, luego me fui a dar una ducha relajante para poder dormir.

Mientras me duchaba y vestía para irme a la cama recordaba todo lo que había hablado con Jacob, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes, me había contado de su familia, creció en un pueblo pequeño como el mío, tenia 1 hermano y 1 hermana mayores que él, Jacob tenia 24 años nacido el 11 de Febrero, estudiaba en la Universidad de Este Geología, lo que me hizo pensar que era muy conveniente ya que yo seria Arquitecto, él también salía el semestre siguiente de la universidad.

Sus padres aún vivían en su casa natal mientras que sus hermanos ya se habían mudado a los suburbios y prácticamente ya tenían familia propia, Dinorka su hermana estaba comprometida, se casaría el próximo año, su hermano Seth era corredor de bienes raíces y tenia novia pero aun sin planes de casamiento, como se acercaban las vacaciones en la universidad por motivo de las fiestas navideñas Jacob me había invitado a pasar esos días con su familia, ya que todos se reunían en la casa de sus padres y él me quería presentar formalmente a su familia; yo las navidades siempre las había pasado con la familia de Edward, ya era un compromiso adquirido y con mucho gusto debo decir, en la familia de Edward eran todos adorables y por ello no le respondí nada aun a Jacob ya que era algo que definitivamente tenia que conversar con mi amigo, además también me parecía demasiado pronto para las formalidades, yo preferiría esperar a que se estabilizara la relación antes de formalizarla, es decir, ¿ni siquiera habíamos tenido formalmente una cita y él me quería presentar con su familia? Era como muy rápido todo, y bueno mejor llevar las cosas con calma, ya lo tenia decido me iría como todos los años con mi amigo y esperaba que Jacob me entendiera y aceptara mi decisión.

Ya el sueño me estaba venciendo así que rápidamente tome mi teléfono celular y le escribí un texto a Edward

**-Baby tenemos que hablar, nos vemos mañana. Un beso =)**

* * *

**GRACIAS!!!!!!** Muchas gracias a tods ls que leen mi fanfic XD gracias por sus comentarios y por sus favoritos =D

Como de costumbre si quieren saber que sigue en la historia dejenme REVIEWS, me gustaria saber que piensan del rumbo que va a tomar la historia...

Una vez mas gracias por todo

Saludos

**Kroana =D**


	9. Prioridades

Así Empezó

Capitulo 9

**Prioridades**

Al día siguiente me desperté mas tarde de lo que esperaba y la verdad que no tenia ganas de levantarme de mi cama, estaba todavía envuelta en mi nube de felicidad personal y todo parecía tener un nuevo color, un color mejor y bonito y perfecto, era como estar dentro de un cuento de hadas y lo mejor de todo: ¡Se sentía sumamente real! Mantenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, era como si estuviera enamorada, ¿En realidad podría estar enamorada? No estaba segura de eso, pero no me importo, estaba demasiado feliz como para que me importara algo más a parte de esta sensación que invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo, me deje un rato más en la cama; pero irremediablemente tenia que bajar a la realidad.

Con mucha calma me deshice de la sabana y me levante, hice la cama y tome mis cosas de aseo para dirigirme a los baños, ciertamente tenia un montón de cosas por hacer el día de hoy, los dormitorios estaban prácticamente vacíos, seguro todos ya estaban en la biblioteca estudiando, yo afortunadamente llevaba al día mis materias y no era tanto material el que me tenia que estudiar, regrese a mi habitación, la ordene tal como había previsto, luego tome mis libros y me senté en la mesa que tenia en mi habitación para estudiar, en ese momento escuché el pitido de mi celular que estaba en mi cama, lo tome y era un mensaje de texto

**-Hola Bella, imagino que vamos a estudiar juntas para los parciales ¿verdad? Bueno te espero en la biblioteca, cualquier cosa me avisas…**

Era Jess, ¿Cómo se me había olvidado? Sacudí la cabeza, estaba tan distraída en estos días, y todo se lo debía a Jacob, suspire e inmediatamente me compuse, tenia que estudiar, esa era la prioridad en el momento, ya lo había conversado con Jacob quien también tenia que estudiar para los parciales, por lo tanto habíamos acordado que ambos nos dedicaríamos a nuestros deberes; así que me puse unos pants, tome mi suéter, mi bolso, las llaves y me encamine hacia la biblioteca de la universidad.

De camino compre café y un sándwich para desayunar, no me sorprendió conseguir a todos los chicos allí, estaban Lisa, Dark, Marco y Jess, me habían guardado un puesto, nos pasamos todo el día estudiando hasta ya entrada la noche con la promesa de vernos al día siguiente temprano para terminar de estudiar, salimos a almorzar y luego para la cena pedimos pizza, también había intercambiado un par de mensajes con Jacob, él era súper tierno

**-Hola Bella, espero que hayas descansado bien anoche, y que tengas un lindo día, te extraño mucho, un beso Muack!**

Al que claro respondí de igual modo pero nuevamente me concentre en mis estudios. Me fascinaba que entendiera que ambos necesitábamos estudiar, a estas alturas de la carrera ninguno podía atrasarse. Así que nuestra comunicación se limito a mensajes de texto y aunque lo extrañaba a montones tenia mis "prioridades" bien claras, claro que a mis amigas no se les paso por alto esas pequeñas distracciones y el modo en que sonreía de manera involuntaria o como me abstraía momentáneamente del mundo cuando leía uno de sus mensajes, quienes me interrogaron hasta el cansancio para que les contara quien era el chico, en un momento cuando Marco nos dejo solas para ir por las pizzas les conté sin lujo de detalles lo que había pasado y todas menos Jess se sorprendieron de que les dijera que estaba saliendo con Jacob, pero todas estaban muy emocionadas

**-¿Y si es en serio Bella?** –Me dijo Lisa

**-Bueno la verdad no estoy muy segura, sabes pero tal vez si, en fin yo que se, de igual modo en esta vida todo es posible ¿o no?** – le conteste encogiéndome de hombros, quería guardarme mis sentimientos para mí, por mucho que me delatara mi cuerpo y mis expresiones cuando hablaba de Jacob.

Claro que después llego Marco y la conversación se dio por terminada, ya en la noche cuando ya nos íbamos a ir, le escribí a Edward, ese ingrato no se había reportado desde ayer, o tal vez las llamadas perdidas que tenia en la mañana había sido él, sin embargo igual me pudo haber venido a buscar o enviarme un mensajito al menos, le dije que lo esperaba en mi habitación y claro no me sorprendió para nada cuando llego, teníamos que hablar largo y tendido, le abrí la puerta y el automáticamente paso, yo ya estaba en pijamas, me senté en mi cama, mientras él se sentó en la silla.

**-Cuéntame.**- me dijo Edward, y la verdad que lo note extrañó.

**-¿Te pasa algo?** –Fue mi respuesta inmediata.

**-Solo estoy cansado Bella, sabes yo también tengo parciales esta semana, pero sabia que sino venia se iba a armar una grande.**-Me dijo acercándose a la cama abrazándome y alborotando mi cabello, ok ahora si era el Edward que yo conocía.- **Entonces, me vas a decir o tengo que adivinarlo.** –Suspire, Edward me conocía demasiado.

**-¿Sabias lo que Jacob quería conmigo?** -Asintió con la cabeza y se acostó en la cama.-** Ok, ahora quiero saber, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**-Oh vamos Bella, se ve que el chico te gusta, además tu también lo sabias ¿o no? La verdad no entiendo porque me reclamas**

**-No te estoy reclamando, solo quiero aclarar las cosas, y aparte de todo también quiero tu opinión, lo debes conocer, saber algo de su vida, de las relaciones que han tenido, vamos estudian en la misma universidad.**

**-Tenemos carreras distintas **–Dijo entrecerrando los ojos** –Pero si comparto unas materias con él y claro lo he visto por los dormitorios, y claro que te voy a decir todo lo que se de su vida Bella, pero no es mucho.**

**-Con eso me basta, además lo que mas me importa es tu opinión acerca de él.**

**-Me parece buen chico, aunque sabes que igual lo voy a estar vigilando Bella**

**-Jajaja si ya lo se mi caballero de antaño personal **– le dije mientras me abrazaba a él y nuestros cuerpos se movían porque Edward también se estaba riendo

Realmente estaba muy cansada y no recuerdo en que momento me quede dormida, cuando desperté todavía estaba abrazada a Edward quien estaba observándome y acariciándome el cabello

**-Que bueno que despertaste, me imagino que tienes mucho que estudiar hoy, ah por cierto, tienes unos mensajes.**

Me di la vuelta y agarre mi teléfono, tenia dos mensajes uno era de Dark decía que ya me estaban esperando y el otro era de Jacob deseándome un lindo día, suspire al leer este mensaje que fue el primero que respondí, luego le respondí a las muchachas y me levante para tomar mis cosas para ir a darme un baño, Edward ya estaba de pie esperándome en la puerta de la habitación, salimos y nos despedimos, nuestra amistad era lo máximo, pero seguía sintiéndolo extraño, diferente, sentía que me miraba de otro modo, o tal vez era mi imaginación

**-Nos vemos luego Bella, voy a estar en la universidad estudiando, ah casi se me olvida, nos vamos el sábado en la tarde, por favor Bella por una vez, no te retrases si, nos vamos en mi auto.**-Torcí el gesto en son de broma

**-Bueno si haré un esfuerzo sobrehumano** –Le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Yo no tenia secretos con Edward, era la única persona con la que podía ser yo misma, en la noche también habíamos hablado acerca de Jacob por su puesto, y el había coincidido conmigo en que era muy pronto para que fuera a conocer a su familia, me comento que no le conoció novia, pero que si lo había visto salir con algunas chicas, y me ratifico que lo estaría vigilando, eso me hacia mucha gracia y no me sorprendía para nada, así era Edward.

El domingo transcurrió casi igual que el sábado, estudiamos, comimos, hable con Jacob por teléfono y quede igual de agotada que el día anterior, lo único es que nos fuimos a dormir mas temprano, nos esperaba una semana agotadora, a la que estaba segura de pasar sin mayores complicaciones, cuando regrese a mi habitación a pesar del agotamiento físico y mental, tenia en algo que pensar, ¿Cómo decirle a Jacob que no iría con el en las vacaciones de navidad? Honestamente me preocupaba la reacción que Jacob pudiera tener al respecto, porque independientemente de lo que opinara, yo ya había tomado mi decisión. Era un asunto bastante complicado, eso sin mencionar que me iría con Edward.

* * *

**GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!! gracias por leer mi fic, por sus Reviews XD**

Bueno si quieren saber que pasa ahora en la historia entonces me lo hacen saber a traves de sus REVIEWS XD

**Saludos**

**kroana =D**


	10. Vacaciones

Así Empezó

Capitulo 10

**Vacaciones**

Ya hoy era viernes, ¡La semana había terminado!, paso rápido y lento a la vez, por una parte todos deseando que terminara la locura de los exámenes parciales y por otro lado queriendo que los días se alargaran para tener mas oportunidad para estudiar, lo cierto era que ya había terminado y en la noche había fiesta, a la que claramente asistiríamos todos, técnicamente ya estábamos de vacaciones sin embargo la gran mayoría se quedaba para la fiesta de esta noche y se iban a sus casas al día siguiente, también estaban las personas que se quedaban en la universidad, yo hace unos años era una de ellas, independientemente de lo que fueras a hacer en las vacaciones de Diciembre la gran mayoría se quedaba esta noche; yo ya había hablado con Jacob y luego de una semana de solo hablar por teléfono y vernos en un par de oportunidades por ratos sumamente cortos, finalmente tendríamos tiempo para estar juntos, en la semana se porto muy especial conmigo, me llevaba bombones de chocolates en las pocas veces que nos vimos y el jueves en la noche recibí un espectacular ramo de orquídeas en mi habitación con una nota de que decía: **_"Gracias por existir en mi Vida"_**, aun no le había dicho que no iría con él a las fiestas de navidad; no, no era cobardía, simplemente no se había dado la oportunidad y con lo poco que nos habíamos visto no se lo había podido decir, pero hoy era ese día, tenía que ser.

No había hablado con Edward pero eso no hacia falta para saber que estaría esta noche en mi universidad. Ya estaba por empezar la fiesta y había quedado con las muchachas en encontrarnos en la entrada de los dormitorios, estaba en mi habitación terminándome de arreglar cuando escuche que me llego un mensaje de texto, tome el teléfono y abrí el mensaje

**-Mi vida, finalmente hoy voy a poder tenerte junto a mí, te espero con ansias, ya voy saliendo hacia tu universidad. Jacob**

Ahhh tan bello mi chico, pensé para mis adentros y reí con ganas, por un momento olvide que no estaba sola en mi habitación, mi compañera de cuarto estaba arreglando sus cosas, ella si se iría hoy y me miro con cara de_ "esta chica esta loca"_, no le preste mayor atención y con la sonrisa aun en mi rostro me dispuse a contestar al mensaje

**-Ok mi cielo, me termino de arreglar y bajo =) Nos vemos al rato. Kisses…**

Me termine de arreglar el cabello, me puse brillo labial, tome mi suéter, de mi cartera saque el dinero y me lo puse en el bolsillo del pantalón, finalmente mis llaves y el celular, acto seguido salí de la habitación despidiéndome de mi compañera y deseándole felices vacaciones, en el pasillo llame por teléfono

**-Hola Jess ¿Ya estas lista?**

**-Eh si Caro, dame un segundo y salgo**

**-Ok te espero en las escaleras**

Jess y yo teníamos las habitaciones en el mismo piso, camine a paso lento y me senté en las escaleras a esperarla, pero no espere mucho al ratito ya estábamos bajando, Dark nos esperaba en la entrada del edificio pero Lisa no estaba, me imagine que andaba con Marco, ya juntas nos fuimos caminado hasta la fiesta, llegamos e inmediatamente compramos unas bebidas, yo empecé buscar con la vista a Jacob, claro las muchachas se dieron cuenta y no perdieron la oportunidad de echarme broma, yo estaba tan feliz que nada podía molestarme.

Finalmente él me encontró a mí, se acerco y me abrazo alzándome del piso, para luego fundirnos en un beso apasionado al que respondí efusivamente, me bajo y nos quedamos abrazados tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones,

**-Estas muy hermosa** –No pude evitar sonrojarme

**-Gracias, tu no estas nada mal **–Y Jacob se sonrió, esa sonrisa suya me hacia desfallecer –** ¿Tienes mucho rato de haber llegado?**

**-Para nada, recién vengo llegando, me costo un poco conseguir puesto en el estacionamiento**

**-Si es que esta casi todo el mundo hoy aquí, sabes por las vacaciones** -¡Rayos vacaciones, Edward! Me mordí la lengua.

**-Si mi cielo ¡vacaciones!, vamos a tener estas semanas solo para nosotros, ¿No te parece perfecto?** -Me dijo a la vez que me abrazaba nuevamente.

Esto no iba a ser nada sencillo, ¿Qué era lo que tenia que hacer? Realmente no lo sabia, bueno si lo sabia pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, de lo que si estaba segura era de que iba a ser un problema, o sea el problema no era que no iba a ir con él sino que me iba a ir con Edward, es decir, ¿como le dices a tu pareja que no te vas de viaje con él sino que te vas de viaje con tu mejor amigo? ¿Jacob podría ser lo suficientemente comprensible? No lo sabia, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo, suspire, definitivamente esto no seria fácil.

**-Bueno Jacob, lo he estado pensando y no me parece que sea correcto ir a conocer a tu familia, al menos aun no, creo… que es muy pronto** –Ok esto era una parte y bastante valida a decir verdad, Jacob puso cara de pocos amigos, ya me lo esperaba

**-¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho?**

**-Es que no se había dado la oportunidad, esta semana nos vimos poco** –involuntariamente baje la mirada

**-¿Y piensas quedarte entonces en la universidad?** -ok al menos no había armado un lío, aparentemente

**-No, la voy a pasar donde siempre la paso todos los años** –Por favor, por favor que ya no preguntara más, estaba rogándole al cielo, no le mentiría de eso estaba segura, pero no sabia hasta donde podía llevar las medias verdades.

**-¿Y eso es en donde exactamente?**

**-Con la familia de un amigo** –Le dije separando cada palabra y de la manera más inocente que pude, y justo en ese momento llego Edward que se acerco a saludarnos.

**-Hola Jacob, ¿Qué tal los parciales?**

**-Hola Edward, bien gracias a por preguntar **–dijo volteándose hacia él y aferrando su brazo a mi cintura manteniéndome a su lado,

**-Que bueno, que hay Bella, ¿Cómo estas?** -Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

**-Chévere todo** –le conteste

**-¿Ya arreglaste la maleta? Tenemos que irnos mañana temprano **-¡Pero que demonios estaba haciendo! No era intencional lo sabia, y lo mas lógico era suponer que tu novio sabia donde ibas a estar en vacaciones, pero que poco conveniente para mi había sido su comentario, y como acto reflejo abrí mucho los ojos tratando que Edward entendiera lo que le estaba tratando de decir **–Eh, oh… Bueno chicos nos vemos al rato.**

Perfecto después que prende la mecha de la bomba ¡huye! Aunque era lo mejor, tenía que terminar de hablar con Jacob y aclarar lo que Edward acababa de decir, y no valía de nada lo que Edward pudiera decir a mi favor, Jacob aun tenia su brazo en mi cintura y como pude me puse de frente a él, esperaba que dijera algo, pero no me decía nada, de echo su rostro estaba bastante calmado, como sino fuese escuchado el comentario o como sino le pareciera mal, como parecía que no iba a emitir ninguna palabra tendría que hablar yo, pero no me atrevía a tocar ese tema; cobarde me decía una vocecita interior.

**-Bueno y será que… ¿Quieres bailar? **–Cobarde me dije a mi misma.

**-Aja y es que ¿tú no me pensabas decir que ibas con la familia Edward?** –Claramente escuché el entrecomillado de "Edward"

**-Si claro, estábamos hablando y… Edward nos interrumpió y… luego su comentario y… todo fue tan rápido, ¿no te entiendo? **–Cobarde me dije una vez más, era mas que obvio que estaba nerviosa porque mis palabras se agolpaban, pero era orgullosa como nadie, yo sabia que no estaba haciendo nada malo, aunque también sabia perfectamente como la gente observaba mi amistad con Edward, seguramente Jacob no seria la excepción.

**-Ok, no hay ningún problema, bueno entonces al parecer sólo tenemos la noche de hoy para nosotros, van a ser unas vacaciones muy largas sin ti a mi lado** –me dijo dándome un dulce beso en los labios y tomándome de la mano para llevarme hasta la pista de baile.

Tonta, me reprimía a mi misma, tanto rollo que no querías decirle que te ibas con Edward y él se lo tomo mejor que tú, me decía a mi misma mientras bailaba con Jacob

**-Debo decirte que me pone un poco celoso que te vayas con Edward y no conmigo** –okey si le molestaba, entonces lo había manejado muy bien, definitivamente era un hombre maduro

**-No tienes porque** –le dije dándole un beso en los labios **–él es mi mejor amigo, y siempre paso las fiestas en su casa.**

**-Si lo se, confío en ti, pero es difícil saber que voy a estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo, ¿Y su novia también va?**

**-…**- Jacob me lanzo una mirada significativa, acusadora y por último de comprensión

**-No tiene novia.**

**-No la verdad no tiene novia.**

El resto de la noche fue genial, bailamos, compartimos con los muchachos y la pasamos súper bien, Jacob no me dejo sola en ningún momento, siempre abrazados o tomado de la mano… se sentía bien, Edward no se acerco al grupo nuevamente pero me envió varios textos en los que me preguntaba que había pasado con Jacob, no fue sino hasta que estuve en mi cuarto que pude escribirle un mensaje:

**-No paso nada, nos vemos mañana al medio día, sabes que te quiero mucho, un abrazo. Bella**

* * *

**GRACIAS!!!!!** por leerme XD por todos los favoritos =D

Please quisiera que me dijeran que tal va la historia asi que por favor dejenme **REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**

Espero como siempre que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo XD

Saludos

**Kroana =D**


	11. Al Descubierto

Así Empezó

**Al Descubierto**

De vuelta a la universidad, de regreso a la rutina de las clases, ¡Que rápido pasaron las vacaciones! La familia de Edward era sumamente adorable, me hacían sentir parte de su familia y todos la pasamos súper chévere, sin embargo seguía pensando que Edward se comportaba de un modo extraño conmigo pero cuando le preguntaba me decía que era mi imaginación y que nada le pasaba, con Jacob hable mucho por teléfono y también hicimos unas cuantas video llamadas, me enseño por la webcam un regalo que me tenia que no pude saber que era porque estaba totalmente envuelto (me dijo que me lo daría al vernos después de las vacaciones), un sueter que le habían regalado sus padres y un reloj que le dio su hermana, me hizo prometerle también que saldría con él un fin de semana entero; estaba muy nerviosa por esa salida pero ya no tenia dudas acerca de Jacob, estaba muy feliz y todo a mi alrededor parecía cambiar con mi nueva aura de felicidad, todo iba perfecto.

Así pasaron los meses y todo se había vuelto casi rutinario pero no monótono, seguía feliz cada día que pasaba lo que sentía por Jacob crecía en mi corazón, el seguía súper atento y detallista como en los primeros días, hubo muchas salidas, muchos paseos, regalos. Todo era perfecto, no había otro calificativo para describir mi vida: tenía mis clases, tenia a Jacob, estaban mis amigas y Edward… suspire, Edward en todos estos meses se portaba más extraño cada día y distante conmigo, no lo culpo la verdad, no recordaba la ultima vez que habíamos peleado, de hecho si mi memoria no me fallaba no habíamos peleado jamás, hasta ese día…

Edward había venido hasta mi universidad para verme, llevaba tiempo mostrándose extraño, y ponía malas caras cuando le hablaba de Jacob o cuando nos veía juntos, no entendía bien porque hacia eso, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para que su intento de ocultármelo no bastara, hasta que ese día me dijo los motivos de su comportamiento

**-Bella debo hablar contigo** –Me dijo casi de manera solemne, eso me tenso mucho

**-Ok dime Edward, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa**

**-Ahora no, debemos hablar en privado, te veo en tu habitación esta noche.**

Esas palabras bastaron para que me pasara todo el día carcomiéndome en la incertidumbre de aquello que Edward quería hablar conmigo, finalmente después de un día que se me hizo eterno estábamos en mi habitación sentados frente a frente

**-Bella quiero que entiendas que eres muy importante para mi, que jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia te haría daño, eres la mujer mas fuerte y valiente que conozco…** -Yo solo asentía con la cabeza sin emitir palabra, no entendía a donde quería llegar **–Debes entender Bella que sino estuviera completamente seguro de esto no te lo diría**

**-¿?** -¿Seguro de que? Pensé, no conseguí formular la pregunta en voz alta

**-He visto… He visto a Jacob con otra mujer** –Yo solo lo mire significativamente, mi cerebro se negaba a procesar esa información

**-…**

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno emitió palabra, yo solo lo miraba a los ojos y veía a mi amigo preocupado por mí, su mirada era sincera, sabía en lo más profundo de mí ser que no me mentía, pero me negaba a creerle, ¡No podía ser cierto! Me repetí una y otra vez, dolía, dolía mucho siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que eso pudiera ser cierto, "Jacob con otra" me obligue a pensar y mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, instintivamente me abrace a mi misma y las lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre mi rostro, sentí cuando Edward se me acerco y ahora que lo recuerdo no se porque reaccione así, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y le pegue repetidamente en el pecho

**-Vete, ¡Lárgate! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás! ¡No te creo!**

Edward trataba aun de acercarse a mí y yo seguía con el mismo comportamiento

**-¿Es que no quieres que yo sea feliz? ¡Solo porque tú no eres feliz, ¿Los demás no podemos serlo?!**

Le gritaba a la cara una y otra vez, estaba muy mal, dolía mucho, el mundo se derrumbaba a mis pies, ¡No puede ser cierto! Seguía pensando

**-¡Vete! ¿Es que ahora aparte de mentiroso eres sordo? ¿No me escuchas? ¡Que te vayas!**

Seguía golpeándolo en el pecho y mis lagrimas parecían no tener fin, pero no me dijo nada, no me respondió a ninguno de mis insultos, ni trato de tranquilizarme, solo me veía a los ojos y en ellos veía reflejado mi dolor, Edward de verdad me quería pero estaba demasiado herida en ese momento

**-Ok así que quieres quedarte, pues quédate, pero ya no eres bienvenido aquí.**

Le dije del modo más irónico y tajante que mi dolor me permitió, claro que no era yo la que realmente hablaba, era el sufrimiento por la traición, por una nueva perdida, estaba demasiado unida a Jacob y dolía infinidades, era ya tarde pero necesitaba aclarar esto con Jacob, ¿Para que estar sufriendo en la incertidumbre? No estaba totalmente segura de aquello que me dijo Edward, ¿Por qué Edward te mentiría? Me decía una vocecita interior, pero la callé, ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡No era cierto! Y Jacob me lo tendría que confirmar, así que me compuse un poco, tome mi celular y le marqué a Jacob, mientras Edward me veía expectante

**-Hola** –dije con la voz pastosa a causa del llanto

**-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?** –Me dijo y sonó claramente angustiado y eso me alivio, ¿vez que le importas?, el te quiere, eso no puede ser cierto me dije a mi misma

**-La verdad no estoy muy bien, me gustaría hablar contigo**

**-Seguro, ¿en donde estas?**

**-En mi habitación, ¿puedes venir?**

**-ok ya voy saliendo para allá, te quiero**

**-Yo también** –le dije, tranque la llamada y nuevamente empecé a llorar ¿Es que las lágrimas no se acabarían nunca? Y el dolor, el dolor destrozaba todo mi ser, alce la vista y vi a Edward aun de pie viéndome

**-¿Qué es lo que haces aún tú aquí? ¿No he sido suficientemente clara contigo? Además debes irte, como debes haber escuchado viene MI NOVIO y quiero hablar con él a solas**

**-¿No te da curiosidad saber porque tu novio sigue aún despierto a estas horas de la noche? **–dijo señalándose su reloj en la muñeca

No lo había pensado, no era tan tarde ¿o si? Aun tenia mi celular en la mano y vi la hora, decía que eran las 2:00am, guao máxime, si que había estado llorando y ¿Jacob que hacia despierto a esta hora? Negué con la cabeza e inmediatamente desterré esos pensamientos, no había ni un ápice de mentira en el rostro de Edward, solo había las mas pura y sincera preocupación por mi, Edward se dio cuenta de mi debate interior

**-Además no pienso dejarte sola con ese tipo** –dijo torciendo el gesto con clara desaprobación **-lo lamento Bella y podrás decir lo que quieras pero yo te quiero más de lo que tu puedas imaginar y aquí me quedo a tu lado, siempre…**

Pero yo estaba llena de ira y el dolor que no bajaba ni un poquito no me permitía pensar con claridad, Jacob llego sumamente rápido o al menos eso me pareció, estaba demasiado aturdida como para darme cuenta del tiempo, TOC TOC toco la puerta y me apresure a abrirle, ya había dejado de llorar pero se notaba en mis ojos hinchados todo lo que había llorado, al entrar me abrazo y me dio un beso en el cabello, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Edward y lo miro de un modo extraño ¿Lo miro con rabia? Quizás era porque atribuía mis lágrimas a su presencia pensé

**-Mi cielo, cuéntame ¿que te pasa?** –Le seguía lanzado miradas acusadoras a Edward a las que Edward respondía de igual modo o ¿su mirada decía mas "Te lo dije"?

**-Hay un asunto que debemos aclarar**

**-¿Debemos?**

**-Si tu y yo**

**-Ok, ¿que quieres que aclaremos?**

**-¿Estas saliendo con otra?** –le solté a la primera, tenia dos opciones o me terminaba de morir en mi dolor o dejaba ya el sufrimiento en falso

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo que? ¿De donde sacas eso Bella?**

**-No es relevante por el momento, y no se responde con una pregunta**

**-¿Debo saber quien me esta calumniando? Se perfectamente que tu sabes que eso es imposible, yo te quiero solo a ti.** –Me lo dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y me hundí en su mirada, aun como si fuera el primer día su mirada me hacia desfallecer

Y una vez mas volvieron las lagrimas a mi rostro, Jacob me abrazo fuerte

**-Dime bonita, ¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira?**

Y esta pregunta me hizo recordar la presencia de Edward en la habitación, estaba tan callado tan inmóvil, y me lleno una nueva ira, me separe bruscamente del abrazo de mi novio y me lance sobre mi supuesto amigo, nuevamente pegándole esta vez con mas fuerza, ¡como se había atrevido a decir semejante mentira! Él mejor que nadie sabía todo lo que yo sentía por Jacob y lo importante que se había vuelto en mi vida, "Celos" me dijo una vocecita interior, lo negué, no podían ser celos, nosotros éramos amigos…

**-¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto? ¿A mi? ¿Pensé que me querías?**

**-No te he mentido jamás Bella**

**-¿Pensé que eras mi amigo?** –Dije con repulsión **–Pero no puedo ser amiga de alguien que me quiere hacer daño** –le dije mientras me alejaba de él y me secaba el rostro con el dorso de mi mano

**-Jamás ha sido mi intención hacerte daño Bella, soy tu amigo y siempre lo seré, aunque tu no lo quieras yo voy a estar aquí para ti, porque entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto, yo no soy quien te ha mentido **–dijo mirando con cara de odio a Jacob, que no emitió comentario alguno según me dijo después en cita textual: _"el es tu amigo Bella, eras tu quién tenia que decidir que hacer"_ **–Por hoy solo me iré, y puedes buscarme cuando quieras, yo siempre estaré para ti **–y se encamino hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilamente? En ningún momento se altero, yo estaba muy abrumada por todo, habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes en una sola noche, lo vi caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras le lanzaba claras miradas de odio a Jacob quien tenia una expresión extraña, ¿como de sarcasmo? Y una sonrisa que decía "Es mía", en serio no estoy segura quizás me lo imagine, había sido un día extremadamente largo…

* * *

**GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fics y por sus reviews que son lo maximo XD

Aca les dejo otro capi, ya saben si quieren saber que sigue y decirme que tal les parecio el capitulo pues me dejan reviews =D

Saludos

**Kroana =D**


	12. Bella

Así Empezó

**Bella**

Al final no recuerdo muy bien como me quede dormida en los brazos de mi novio, y pasamos todo el día siguiente juntos, no volvimos a hablar de lo sucedido en la noche anterior y todo parecía ser mas bien un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla y un terrible mal entendido, Edward… suspire nuevamente, ¿como había podido perder mi amistad de ese modo? Aunque luego todo había vuelto a la normalidad y me sentía sumamente feliz, en el fondo de mi ser me hacia mucha falta mi amigo, sobre todo en las noches solas en mi habitación, pensaba mucho en Edward, ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan terca y obstinada? Yo era quien lo había corrido y le había dicho mil cosas feas, a las que él respondió con un simple _**"Búscame cuando quieras, siempre estaré aquí"**_ y lo sabia, lo sabia con cada célula de mi cuerpo que cuando lo buscara él iba a estar allí para mi, sin mayores explicaciones, sin tantas disculpas ni aclaraciones, éramos muy unidos ¡¿Cómo rayos había permitido que sucediera esto?! Peor aun, ¿Cómo había permitido que durara tanto?

Había ya pasado un tiempo desde esa discusión, y si, la vida continúa, el tiempo sigue andando, no se detiene. Tenia a Jacob a mi lado que era el apoyo que me hacia seguir adelante, pero no me sentía completa, debía arreglar la situación, me daba pánico comentarlo de nuevo con mi novio porque en las ultimas ocasiones ponía malas caras cuando hablaba de Edward, así que me reservaba entonces esos sentimientos solo para mi, casi como en aquella época, la época del accidente cuando la vida me cambio por completo y conocí a Edward, él me había apoyado siempre en todo, estábamos tan sincronizados, entre nosotros no hacían faltas las palabras para entendernos y jamás habíamos peleado, excepto aquella noche; no se si era el remordimiento por lo que paso con Edward que me hacia ver fantasmas, pero a veces, sentía extraño a Jacob, sin embargo me repetía a mi misma nuevamente que no él no podía estar saliendo con otra, Jacob me trataba igual que siempre, me daba regalos y era súper atento conmigo, tal vez era la duda que me quedaba de aquella noche, en realidad no lo sabia.

Hoy era una de esas noches en la que los recuerdos afloraban de mi mente y me hacían una mala jugada, estaba sola en mi habitación recostada en mi cama viendo al techo, estaba divagando no tenia sueño y tenia el celular en las manos, como casi todas las noches posteriores a la discusión, esperaba una llamada o un mensaje de Edward, y todos los días lo esperaba en vano, porque nunca llegaban, honestamente debía ser yo quien lo buscara, pero no perdía la esperanza de que él también me extrañara a mi,_ "terca"_ me dije una vez mas, me di la vuelta y coloque el celular en la mesita, resignada deje vagar mi mente esperando a que me llegara el sueño, mi mente me hizo una mala jugada y empecé a recordar el día en que le conté todo mi pasado a Edward…

Estábamos en mi universidad, sentados en la grama lejos de todo el mundo, ya llevaba algún tiempo viendo a Edward y éramos muy buenos amigos, casi ya había salido del sopor en el que vivía y mucho se lo debía a él, de hecho toda mi mejoría se debía a Edward, era mi "Angel Guardián", ya había tomado la decisión de contarle que era lo que me tenia tan triste, que era lo que me había pasado, no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero Edward me daba esa confianza que tanto me hacia falta y la verdad era que necesitaba expresarlo o me iba a terminar de volver loca…

**-Lo que te voy a decir no se lo he dicho a nadie y debes jurarme que jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia lo vas a repetir** –Edward asintió con la cabeza, inspire aire para darme fuerzas, esto no iba a ser fácil de contar

**-Como ya sabes yo no tengo familia, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico el verano antes de que yo entrara a la universidad, lo que no te he contado, es que yo soy la culpable de que ellos murieran, yo soy la responsable de ese accidente…**

Sin saber muy bien como ya las lagrimas se estaban asomando a mis ojos…

**_Verano de 2002_**

**-¡Mamá ya basta!** –le dije una vez mas –** ¿Es que no lo entiendes?**

**-Hija por favor, no seas tan dura con tu padre, lo único que el quiere es lo mejor para ti**

**-Si claro y lo mejor según él es que pase mis vacaciones metida en la montaña ¿Haciendo que? ¿Admirando el paisaje?**

**-Sabes bien que todos los años hacemos este viaje Bella**

**-Y tu sabes bien que todos los años voy, pero sabes que mamá, este año no pienso ir, ¡no quiero!**

**-Te entiendo mi bebe, pero cuando acabe el verano ya te vas a la universidad y no te tendremos a diario en la casa** –decía mi madre en tono conciliador

**-Mamá ya no soy una bebe, y precisamente ese es mi punto, ya crecí, quiero ser independiente, valerme por mi misma, este verano debo trabajar, sabes que necesito el dinero para la universidad**

**-No Bella tú no tienes porque trabajar, sabes bien que tu padre y yo te daremos todo el dinero que necesites**

**-Pero es que yo no quiero, ¿No has escuchado todo lo que te he dicho?**

**-Si Bella, que si ya creciste, que quieres ser independiente, pero no nos puedes negar a nosotros la posibilidad de brindarte cuanto este a nuestro alcance**

**-Mama ya es suficiente con que me paguen la universidad, además debo ahorrar dinero para mis gastos, para cualquier imprevisto…**

**-Nosotros te lo daremos**

**-¡Pero es que no quiero!**

La discusión parecía no tener fin, yo mantendría mi postura, muy valida por demás, y ella no iba a cambiar de opinión, ella estaba haciendo las de árbitro entre mi papa y yo, porque él no era tan calmado, ni por asomo, para completar el cuadro yo había heredado su carácter fuerte y testarudo. Mi mamá me dijo que lo pensara con la almohada, estaba segura de que yo me iba a dar cuenta de que lo mejor era permitir su ayuda e irme de vacaciones con ellos. La verdad es que esas vacaciones eran lo máximo, me fascinaba acampar con mis padres, era maravilloso estar entre la naturaleza y desconectarse de todo por unos días, pero no este verano, este verano tenia que trabajar, ya me iría a la universidad y necesitaba el dinero, bueno esta bien no lo necesitaba pero tampoco quería que mis padres gastaran todos sus ahorros en mi educación, no me parecía correcto.

A la mañana siguiente se suponía que nos iríamos, yo por su puesto no había arreglado mis maletas, estaba totalmente decidida a no ir, ya había conseguido trabajo en una de las tiendas del pueblo y empezaría ese día, durante el desayuno fue la discusión…

**-¡Les dije que no voy! ¡Mamá explícale!**

**-Por favor cálmense los dos** –trataba de calmarnos mi mamá

**-¡Te dije que vas Isabella!, ¡No te lo estoy preguntando!, es que crees que como ya eres adulta puedes hacer lo que quieras, pues no señorita, ¡no es así!, ¡en esta casa se hace lo que yo digo!** –gritaba mi papá

**-Lo lamento mucho papá, ¡Pero ya conseguí empleo! Y comienzo hoy, ya di mi palabra y no pienso faltar**

**-Te dije que NO, ¡Ve a tu habitación y arma tu maleta!, salimos en dos horas**

**-No es necesario que se griten, estamos todos aquí** –hacia el esfuerzo de tranquilizarnos, pero no funcionaba

**-No pienso armar nada, me voy al trabajo** –dije mientras me paraba de la mesa y me dirigía a la puerta de la casa, mi mama me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos del asombro

**-¿Así entonces son las cosas no?** –Dijo mi papá levantándose de la mesa **–Entonces resulta que quieres trabajar para costear tus gastos universitarios ¿o no? Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres eso es lo que tendrás, siempre te lo he dado todo, todo cuanto he podido, porque no darte esto también **–Mi padre seguía aun gritando, pero esa ultima frase me hizo parar en seco a mitad de camino hacia la puerta e inmediatamente me di la vuelta para verle la cara, la tenia tan roja como un tomate a causa de la rabia que tenia, ya se le pasara me repetía en mi mente **–Si sales por esa puerta puedes olvidarte de tu fondo universitario, si te vas a tu "trabajo" esta bien, pero trabaja bastante para que puedas costearte la universidad**

-**Charlie, que es lo que estas diciendo** –hablo mi mama antes de que yo pudiera siquiera emitir algún sonido

**-Bueno Bella no que quiere ser adulta e independiente, entonces que aprenda de verdad el valor de esas palabras** –yo aun no podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, mi mamá no lo permitiría ¿o si? Pero era demasiado testaruda como para dar mi brazo a torcer, quizás mi papá tuviera razón y tenia que aprender de verdad el significado de esas palabras

**-¿Charlie que estas diciendo? Sabes bien que en realidad no es lo que quieres decir** –yo estaba aun sin poder hablar, y lo único que hice fue darme otra vez la vuelta, seguí caminando hasta la puerta y me fui

Inmediatamente cuando salí comencé a llorar, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya había tomado mi decisión, ya luego abría tiempo para aclarar la situación, sin embargo me equivoque, esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mis padres, ese era el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de ellos, mi mamá con el corazón en las manos tratando de calmar la discusión que tenia con mi papá y mi papá molesto conmigo por la decisión que había tomado, en la tarde cuando regrese a casa no estaban, en mi habitación había una nota de mi madre que decía que se habían ido de campamento como todos los años esta vez con una variante, yo no estaba con ellos.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y nuevamente me fui a trabajar, a mitad de la tarde recibí la noticia, llegaron a buscarme a la tienda donde estaba trabajando

**-Con la señorita Isabella Swan por favor** –y mi compañera señalaba en mi dirección, entonces los oficiales se acercaron a donde yo estaba –**Buenas tardes señorita lamentamos molestarla**

**-No se preocupe, ¿dígame para que me busca?**

**-Me temo que le tengo malas noticias**

**-¿Malas noticias? ¿A que se refiere?**

**-Ha ocurrido un accidente**

**-Disculpe no lo entiendo, ¿podría explicarse por favor?**

**-Lo lamento mucho, hubo un accidente en la carretera y hemos encontrado el carro de sus padres**

**-¿?**

**- Al parecer se atravesó un venado, el auto al tratar de esquivarlo se fue por la montaña hacia abajo** –Escuchaba que me hablaba a lo lejos, me costaba procesar esa información, accidente, el auto de papá pensaba y entonces reaccione

**-¡Mis padres! ¿Como están ellos? ¿Donde están?**

**-…**

**-No, no, ¡NO!**

**-Mi más sentido pésame señorita**

**-NOOOOOO…**

¿Como paso esto? Es mi culpa me repetía una y otra vez, si tal vez no fuese peleado con papá, si el no fuese estado molesto cuando iba manejando en la carretera, el fuese estado más atento, pero no, era tan terca que tenia que haberlo molestado, mis padres murieron y todo fue mi culpa, me quede sola en el mundo y quizás era mi castigo, y así era, mi castigo seria estar sola…

**Fin Verano de 2002**

Edward escucho muy atento toda la historia, sin interrumpirme en ningún momento, sin juzgarme, trato de ayudarme explicándome que solo había sido un accidente, un terrible accidente, pero nada de lo que dijera iba a hacer que dejara de sentirme culpable, lo sabia, sabia que era un monstruo y solo esperaba que no me fuera a dejar sola, porque no lo iba a soportar, Edward pacientemente seco mis lagrimas y se quedo a mi lado hasta que me tranquilice, y no sólo ese día sino todos los días siguió estando en mi vida, comenzamos a salir a fiestas y a irnos en las vacaciones a casa de su familia, hacíamos prácticamente todo juntos, nos volvimos mejores amigos, éramos confidentes, Edward lo sabia todo de mi, nunca nos ocultamos nada, Arg. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¡Edward jamás podría haberme mentido!

No era que creyera que era cierto lo que me había dicho, no yo confiaba plenamente en Jacob, pero ciertamente Edward creía que eso era verdad y por eso me lo había dicho _**"sino estuviera completamente seguro de esto no te lo diría"**_ me dijo aquella noche, esta situación no podía seguir así, estaba por acabar el semestre y no podía dejar las cosas así con mi amigo. Ya había tomado mi decisión, mañana buscaría a mi amigo para hablar con él.

* * *

HOLAS!!!!!!!! Gracias, mil gracias por leer mi fic y muchas gracias tambien por sus REVIEWS

Aca les dejo capi, espero que se hayan aclarado alguna de sus dudas con respecto a la historia y bueno tambien que les haya gustado

Ya saben si quieren saber mas me dejan REVIEWS =D

Saludos

**Kroana =D**


	13. Fin de Semana

Así Empezó

**Fin de Semana**

Claro que las cosas muy rara vez suceden como lo planeas, a la mañana siguiente me despertó mi teléfono celular, era una llamada de mi novio, lo sabia por la música que sonaba, me costo todo mi esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad moverme para tomar el celular, estaba muy cansada de tanto haber estado recordando la noche anterior y las lagrimas también habían hecho su trabajo, como a la tercera llamada fue que pude contestar, por lo general Jacob me dejaba dormir hasta tarde, más siendo fin de semana, así que debía querer algo importante

**-Aló** –Conteste aún prácticamente dormida

**-Buenos días mi bella durmiente, he de suponer que dejaste ya todo arreglado anoche ¿verdad?** -¿Qué? ¿Arreglado, anoche? ¿De que habla? Pensaba mientras fruncía el ceño y bostecé sonoramente **–Ay Bella no te habrás desvelado anoche ¿o si? Mira que te paso buscando en dos horas**

Y fue como si en mi cabeza algo hiciera clic y encajara todo perfectamente, este fin de semana era mi viaje con Jacob, el que le había prometido en Diciembre y lo había pospuesto hasta el cansancio, nos iríamos a una cabaña que él había rentado, con un clima de montaña lejos de la civilización, un fin de semana solo para nosotros antes de que acabara el semestre, que seria exactamente en dos semanas y por eso el viaje ya no se podía dejar para otra fecha, no era que no quisiera estar a solas con mi novio sino que todo tiene que suceder a su debido tiempo, sobre todo si las cosas van en serio.

**-Eh si claro ya arme el bolso** –Mentí

**-Aja y tu dices que yo te creo** –dijo riéndose, estaba de muy buen humor **-seguro se te olvido, a veces pareciera que te abstraes del mundo Bella en serio**

**-Ok lo siento, si se me paso, pero ya me acomodo rápido y me vienes a buscar ¿Vale?**

**-Si mi niña linda. Ya yo sabía que eso iba a pasar por eso te llame temprano, bueno nos vemos entonces, te paso un mensajito cuando te vaya a buscar. Un beso**

**-Okis besitos**

Y tranque el celular, ¡Pero que día había elegido para ir a buscar a Edward!, claramente lo tendría que posponer y en la semana debía sacar el tiempo para verlo, pero ahora estos dos días debía evitar a como de lugar pensar en él y no mencionarlo, suspire, esperaba pronto poder solucionar la situación con mi amigo, me levante de la cama y me dispuse a arreglar mi bolso para este fin de semana, que en realidad implicaba el día y la noche de hoy y medio día de mañana ya que teníamos que devolvernos a la universidad, pero era bueno salir de la rutina y también pasar un merecido tiempo a solas con mi novio.

Me arregle lo mas rápido que pude y afortunadamente estaba lista cuando Jacob vino por mi, me ayudo a bajar mi bolso y nos fuimos en su auto, estaba sumamente nerviosa y no entendía porque, bueno si sabia cual era el porque mi nerviosismo pero no lo entendía, quizás era porque en mis antiguas relaciones no había puesto mi corazón, Jacob sin embargo en poco tiempo había entrado en él sin previo aviso poniendo mi mundo de cabeza, dándome un poco de esperanza para tener felicidad en mi vida. Me sobresalte cuando puso su mano sobre la mía sacándome de mis pensamientos

**-Bella ¿Qué tienes?** –Me dijo riéndose **–Te noto extraña, ¿Es que no querías venir?**

**-No, no es eso **–Me apresure a corregirlo **–La verdad no me pasa nada, estoy bien** –Mentí

**-Ok si tu lo dices yo te creo** –dijo dándome un suave beso en mi mano

El resto del camino fue en silencio, no dijimos nada solo escuchábamos la música del reproductor, Jacob como siempre cariñoso conmigo, me besaba la mano, me acariciaba el rostro y mi cabello, no tenia dudas acerca de mi novio, pero me tenia preocupada mi amigo, a pesar de mi resolución de no pensar el él, era complicado. Al llegar a la cabaña me quede sin aliento, era el lugar mas bonito que había visto, pequeño y acogedor a la vez

**-¿Te gusta princesa?** –Me dijo Jacob mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba a él para darme un dulce beso en los labios

**-Eh… Si, esta… es preciosa Jake**

**-Sabía que te gustaría, la rente especialmente para ti, para nosotros** –Y me beso apasionadamente

Yo me sentí tan abrumada con todo, jamás nadie había tenido conmigo un gesto como este. Entramos y desempacamos, yo estaba muerta de hambre, había un pequeño pueblo a unos 20 o 30 minutos de donde estábamos y Jacob se fue a buscar comida mientras yo me terminaba de instalar, agradecí al cielo que me dejara sola por un momento, necesitaba organizar mis ideas.

Estaba aterrada y seguí sin entender el porque, es decir, no iba a ser esta la primera vez que estuviera con un chico y aunque Jacob no lo había dicho explícitamente la verdad es que no hacia falta, ya éramos adultos, a punto de finalizar nuestras carreras universitarias, y yo confiaba en Jacob ¿o no? Pero a pesar de esa confianza no le había contado todo acerca de mis padres, sabia que era necesario decírselo, pero ¿seria este el mejor momento? Había acaso un buen momento para contar algo como eso, ¿Qué pensaría Jacob de mi después que le dijera la verdad? ¿Seguiría estando a mi lado o saldría corriendo de mí? Esto era lo que me tenía aterrada, pero no sabia si hablar de ello o no.

Estaba muy estresada así que fui a darme una ducha caliente, salí del baño mucho mas relajada, había decidido no arruinar la noche de hoy con mi triste historia y en vez de eso decidí vivir el presente que me regalaba la vida, esta noche iba a ser muy especial, me puse un vestido blanco sencillo de tiritas que me llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con unas sandalias que le hacían juego, me deje el cabello suelto y con un gancho me lo recogí un poco de lado

**-Bella ya llegue, ¿en donde estas?**

**-Me estoy vistiendo, ya salgo** –le grite desde la habitación

**-WOW** –Me dijo al verme

**-¿Qué?** –Pregunte alarmada

**-Estas… Hermosísima Bella. **

**-Gracias** –dije sonrojada mientras bajaba mi mirada al suelo.

Jacob se acerco a mí y puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla alzándome así el rostro para que lo viera, me derretí una vez mas en su mirada, era impresionante el modo en que este chico me hacia sentir, millares de sensaciones había en todo mi cuerpo, mi piel ardía con pasión allí en donde él me tocara, me miro fijamente a los ojos y luego me dio un dulce beso en los labios que lentamente fue intensificando y haciéndolo mas profundo, como si fuese un acto reflejo mis manos se posaron sobre su cuello y se movían deseosas sobre él, aferrándolo a mi cuerpo, acercándolo aún mas a mi, y sintiendo como mi sangre ardía a través de mis venas con la pasión del momento. Yo tuve que separarme de sus labios (en contra de mi voluntad debo decir) para poder respirar, el en cambio siguió el beso a través de mi cuello lentamente hasta llegar nuevamente a mis labios que beso suavemente, mi respiración estaba cada vez mas agitada, yo continuaba moviendo mis manos sobre él sintiéndolo completamente mío, finalmente él detuvo el beso pero no nos separamos, seguíamos abrazados tratando ambos de controlar nuestras respiraciones

**-Te quiero** –le dije.

**-Eres la mujer más importante de mi vida** -Respondio

A pesar del momento, yo aun moría de hambre así que comimos hablando de trivialidades y haciendo bromas, luego nos sentamos frente de la chimenea que Jacob había encendido, estábamos abrazados observando el fuego y las chispas que producía la madera al quemarse, Jacob había traído vino tinto el cual bebíamos de unas copas de cristal muy hermosas, había una mesa pequeña en medio de la sala y tenia en ella un florero adornado con muchas rosas rojas, en el ambiente se respiraba el amor y la pasión

**-Gracias** –me dijo en un momento

**-¿Por?**

**-Por ser parte de mi vida, Bella no soy perfecto pero te juro que he tratado de hacer las cosas bien por ti, para ti, para nosotros… Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco en muchos aspectos, te quiero a mi lado… siempre**

Y lo bese, lo bese con amor, con pasión, con deseo y él me beso de igual modo, mi sangre latía fuerte en mis venas, la sentía hasta en mis oídos, mi piel ardía y allí donde me tocaba se intensificaba el sentir, mi corazón iba desbocado y mi respiración ya era irregular, mi cuerpo parecía actuar por si mismo lejos de las ordenes que mi mente pudiera mandarle, estaba allí con él, mas cerca que nunca, tan real e irreal a la vez, me voltee por completo y lo mire fijamente a los ojos, eran los ojos mas hermosos que jamás había visto y ardían de pasión, brillaban de deseo por mi…

Esta vez fue el quien empezó a besarme y yo me deje llevar por completo, aferrándome a su piel, me erguí sobre él y me miro confundido, no pude evitar sonreírle picaramente y me quite el vestido lentamente arrojándolo al suelo, el me vio y me detallo, le gustaba lo que veía porque también esbozo una sonrisa picara, me alzo en brazos para depositarme suavemente sobre la alfombra en frente de la chimenea, esto ocasiono que las copas cayeran con lo poco que les quedaba de vino y ambos nos reímos con complicidad, como quien atrapa a un niño haciendo una travesura, lentamente me coloco sobre la alfombra y me observo allí por unos instantes con la sonrisa aun en sus labios, se deshizo de su camisa arrojándola lejos, Dios era lo mas hermoso que había visto jamás, su piel tostada y su abdomen me incitaban a querer tenerlo mas cerca de mi, continuaron los besos, las caricias, lentamente nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, a su propio ritmo, acompasados, completamente acoplados, llegando al unísono… se sentía mas que bien…

* * *

**GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!** Una vez mas muchas gracias por leer mi fic, por todos los favoritos y por sus REVIEWS

Me encantaria leer lo que esperan ahora de la historia jejeje Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capi y q me dejen sus reviews XD

Saludos

**kroana =D**


	14. De Vuelta a la Realidad

Así Empezó

**De Vuelta a la Realidad**

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron los rayos del sol que entraban a la habitación, abrí los ojos y allí estaba mi novio observándome, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se veía completamente feliz, radiante, no pude evitar sonreírme, puesto que yo también estaba feliz, quizás no tan radiante pensé cuando me acorde de mi cabello que de seguro estaría totalmente despeinado y tendría lagañas en los ojos, como si se tratase de un acto reflejo mis manos fueron hasta mi rostro y a mi cabello, esto por algún motivo le pareció gracioso a mi novio que empezó a reírse sonoramente, yo lo mire con cara de pocos amigos

**-No seas tonta Bella, sigues estando tan linda como siempre **–me dijo dándome un dulce beso en los labios **–Buenos días mi cielo, ¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿Tienes hambre?**

Me había perdido en ese beso y necesite concentrarme para responder a sus preguntas, ¿Cómo dormí? Súper bien o sea, amanecí a su lado que mas se puede pedir ¿Tenia hambre? La verdad es que no mucha pero si me apetecía un café y darme una ducha, así que levantándome de la cama le dije

**-Me voy a dar un baño, y pues dormí genial **–le dije mientras tomaba la sabana de la cama y me enrollaba en ella, en ese momento Jacob se acerco a mi me detuvo por el brazo y me beso, aún tenia la sonrisa en el rostro

**-Ok entonces voy a preparar el desayuno** –me dijo mientras yo entraba al baño, ahora que empezaba a recordar, no estaba muy segura de cómo había llegado hasta la cama, sonreí para mi misma, anoche había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, al menos hasta el momento.

Salí del baño y hasta la habitación llegaba el olor del café y pan tostado, esta vez me puse simplemente un short de mezclilla con una camiseta a juego y mis sandalias, mientras mi cabello me lo recogí en una cola, cuando llegue a la cocina la escena me conmovió muchísimo, allí estaba mi novio esperándome con una taza de café en la mano que me dio mientras me besaba tiernamente, en la mesa estaba puesto el desayuno, Jacob preparo unos sándwiches y había también jugo de naranja, no pude evitar una risa tonta y lo mire fijamente mientras le decía sinceramente

**-Gracias, todo esto es… **-No tenia palabras para describirlo

**-Todo esto es para ti** –Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba apasionadamente

Rompimos el beso y seguíamos abrazados tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones, aun me sorprendía la facilidad con la que Jacob me hacia escapar del mundo y encontrarme solo con él, en esos momentos cuando me tocaba o me miraba fijamente me perdía irremediablemente en su presencia y todo a mi alrededor dejaba de existir, al menos por esos pequeños instantes.

**-Ven vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfríen los panes** –dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me llevaba hasta la mesa.

Desayunamos en medio de bromas y comentarios por parte de Jacob que me hacían sonrojar, él estaba de muy buen humor y claro yo también. Mas tarde arreglamos otra vez los bolsos y nos fuimos de regreso a la universidad. En el camino de regreso íbamos escuchando música y cantándola a todo pulmón, nos sentíamos bien y eso era lo que importaba.

Ya cuando íbamos entrando a la carretera que nos dirigía a mi universidad me entro una nostalgia difícil de describir, a pesar de que había pasado todo el fin de semana con él no quería dejarlo ir, nada más de pensar estar lejos de él, me daba un vacío en el estomago y mi corazón se encogía en mi pecho, pero no me quedaba otra opción, tenia que arreglar un montón de cosas en mi habitación y ponerme al día con las clases, esta sería la ultima semana de clases, la semana siguiente tocaban los parciales finales, así que a regañadientes cuando llegamos subí a mi habitación, Jacob me acompaño para ayudarme con la maleta y se despidió de mi rápidamente, yo suspire, pero seguramente él también tenia un montón de cosas que arreglar, además mientras estuvimos en la cabaña lo llamo mucho un muchacho que según Jacob le daba clases de tutoría y estaba al pendiente para preparar el material para los exámenes finales, así que irremediablemente volvimos a la realidad, aunque una parte de mi todavía seguía en el cielo.

Parte de esa realidad implicaba a mi mejor amigo Edward, me senté en la cama y me lleve las manos a la cabeza, suspire, era prácticamente imposible no pensar en él, estando sola o estando con Jacob, podría estar en medio de una multitud y aun así extrañaría a mi angel personal, era confuso porque a pesar de todo lo que sentía por Jacob estando con él pensaba mucho en mi amigo, pero cuando estaba con Edward era capaz de abstraerme del mundo y no pensar en nada ni en nadie mas solo existíamos mi amigo y yo, quizás es porque son cariños diferentes pensé, tal vez eso sea normal después de todo Edward te conoce mejor que nadie me dije a mi misma como si tratara de convencerme de algo.

A paso lento pero decidido deshice el bolso, arregle mi habitación, revise las asignaciones en las materias y así se me fue lo que quedaba de día, ya en la noche nuevamente mi mente hacia de las suyas, jugaba conmigo, seguía pensando en Edward y en la noche que discutimos, hacia todo el esfuerzo posible por comprender porque me dijo esas cosas y aun no llegaba a una conclusión que me satisficiera por completo, ya cuando el sueño me estaba venciendo decidí que iría al día siguiente a verlo, iría directamente hasta su universidad y aclararía la situación, no podía seguir así con Edward.

Revise nuevamente mi celular con la esperanza de ver un mensaje suyo y una vez mas fue en vano, esto me hizo recordar a mi novio que no me había escrito desde que llegamos pensé frunciendo el ceño, ¡Oh vamos Bella! me regañe, tu tampoco le has pasado un mensaje desde que llegaste, seguramente estaba tan ocupado como lo estabas tu, pero yo no le había escrito porque toda mi mente la ocupaba Edward ¿o no?… Con ese pensamiento me quede dormida…

El día siguiente transcurrió como cualquier otro, fui a mis clases, vi a mis amigas quienes querían saber todos los detalles de mi fin de semana, hable con Jake por teléfono, toda la rutina normal con una diferencia, había una atmósfera de amor a mi alrededor con una leve de tristeza, se me hacia imposible no pensar en mi amigo cada vez que me sentía bien, ¿él estaría tan preocupado como yo? ¿Me extrañaría? Pensaba que si, pero como saberlo, la verdad lo había herido mucho, de igual modo me enteraría de eso esta noche, estaba indecisa en decirle o no a Jacob que iría a hablar con Edward, no se porque pero algo en mi interior me prevenía de que le dijera que iba a su universidad, aunque pensándolo bien, habían sido muy pocas las veces que el me había llevado allí, la mayor parte del tiempo él venia a la mía, ¿Era que en serio me ocultaba algo? Sacudí nuevamente la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente, No me dije una vez mas, es simplemente que como todo caballero va hasta donde esta la dama no al contrario.

Ya pasada la hora de la jornada de clases me dispuse a ir a la habitación de Edward, esperaba que estuviera allí, no quería llamarlo o pasarle un mensaje para así evitar que se negara a verme, ¿Seria Edward capaz de negarse a hablar conmigo? No, no, él me lo dijo, que siempre iba a estar allí, que lo buscara y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Además solo habían pasado unas semanas, no era mucho tiempo ¿o si? ¡Basta ya Bella! Lo vas a ver, enfrentas tus errores y situación solventada, ¿En realidad seria tan sencillo? Suspire, eso no lo sabia pero esperaba que así fuera. Llegue a su habitación y toque la puerta, la suerte estaba de mi lado, puesto que fue él quien me abrió

**-Hola**

**-Hola** –me respondió, ¡Rayos! Pensaba que seria más cómodo

* * *

Hola chicas!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!! mil gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, en especial a Moonlightgirl a quien le ha encantado la historia y espero que le siga gustando.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y que me dejen sus reviews XD

Besitos

**Kroana =D**


	15. Edward

Así Empezó

**Edward**

**-Hola**

**-Hola **–me respondió, ¡Rayos! Pensaba que seria más cómodo

**-Eh… quería hablar contigo**

**-¿De que? **–Tenia que ser tan duro, si bueno esta bien, me lo merecía ¿o no?

**-Eh… Bueno…** -trataba de buscar las palabras, pero no las conseguía, ¿exactamente que era lo que tenia que decir para solucionar las cosas? Suspire, pensé que esto seria mas sencillo, Edward claro se dio cuenta de mi debate interior y ¿Sonrió? No estoy segura porque cambio su expresión muy rápido y volvió a poner cara de nada

**-Pensé que venias a hablar conmigo** –Me dijo tajante

**-No tienes que ser así conmigo Edward, somos amigos ¿o no?**

**-¿A si? Pensé que no querías ser mi amiga**

**-Y yo que siempre ibas a estar allí para mí.**

**-Tal vez "siempre" es mucho tiempo** -¿Que? Mis oídos se negaban a escuchar esas palabras y el debió notar el daño que me hizo con su comentario **–Bella lo siento** –dijo suspirando **– Tienes razón, eres mi amiga y siempre lo serás, pasa **–Dijo casi solemnemente y yo entre en la habitación.

**-Lo siento, no eso no es suficiente, en verdad lo lamento mucho Edward yo… **-¡Demonios! En serio que no sabia que decir, ¿pero vamos que podía decir que arreglara esta situación? Angel me sorprendió sacándome de mi debate interior

**-Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?**

**-…**

**-¡Oh vamos Bella! **–Dijo alzando las manos al aire, realmente mi amigo estaba molesto, esto era algo que no me esperaba, pero que ilusa había sido al pensar que me recibiría con los brazos abiertos después de como lo trate y una lagrima ya rodaba por mi mejilla, ¡esta situación apesta! **–Es el colmo, ¿A ver ahora por que lloras?** –dijo cruzándose de brazos

**-Yo… yo… **-Instintivamente como siempre había hecho en mis momentos de crisis me arroje a sus brazos, y él me recibió en ellos.

Llore, llore como una magdalena, llore hasta que me canse y Edward estuvo allí a mi lado consolándome, ¡Que asco de situación! A pesar de todo aún no sabia como arreglar las cosas con mí amigo, ¡No sabia que rayos decirle! Edward me había llevado hasta su cama y estábamos allí sentados, el me abrazaba y yo me aferraba a el como si fuera mi salvavidas, esperaba que una vez mas hiciera su magia y todo se resolviera, pero era en vano, sabia bien que no seria tan sencillo. Ninguno había emitido nuevamente siquiera una palabra, pero sabía que él esperaba a que yo hablara, así que me arme de valor y lo hice

**-Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo Edward, eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, no puedo estar sin ti.** –Me pareció ver que torcía el gesto, pero como las lágrimas no se habían secado en mis ojos era difícil asegurarlo

**-¿Eso que quiere decir? **–Ok me la estaba poniendo difícil, ¡Como si ya no fuera suficientemente complicado! Grite para mi fuero interno, suspire

**-Que no puedo vivir sin ti, Edward te quiero demasiado como para perderte.**

**-Oh vamos Bella, ¡Que rayos dices! ¡Vivir sin mí! Claro que puedes, o es que no has podido sobrevivir estas últimas semanas, yo te veo y aun respiras** –Me dijo, mejor dicho me grito mientras se alejaba y se ponía de pie frente a mí, esta reacción me asusto Edward jamás me había gritado, ni siquiera el día que discutimos, tal vez ya es demasiado tarde pensé, le hice demasiado daño, las lagrimas inundaron nuevamente mi rostro** –No te entiendo Bella, de veras** –decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación

**-¿Qué quieres que te diga?** –le pregunte cuando conseguí mi voz y aun así fue apenas audible

**-…**

**-Te das cuenta, tampoco me facilitas la situación** –Edward se llevo las manos a su cabello y luego las bajo, me miraba fijamente

**-Quiero Bella, quiero que me digas que dejaste a esa basura **–dijo torciendo el gesto y moviendo mucho los brazos** –Que me digas que todo vuelve a ser como antes y que todo esto no ha sido mas que una terrible pesadilla** –Vi mi dolor reflejado en sus ojos, era su dolor pero era el mío también, no podía mentirle, no tendría ninguna oportunidad para arreglar las cosas si le llegara a mentir y el fácilmente me descubriría porque ya había visto la respuesta en mi ojos, en mi dolor

**-Lo siento** –Fue todo lo que pude alcanzar a decir entre sollozos

-**Esto… Esto es sumamente doloroso… No tienes ni idea de cuan doloroso es esto para mí…**

**-¿Y yo que? ¿O es que crees que estoy muy tranquila con todo esto? ¡Mi felicidad no es completa sino te tengo a mi lado! **–Es que tenía una reserva ilimitada de lágrimas o pensaban acabarse en algún momento.

**-Al menos tienes algo de felicidad**

**-¿? **– ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Pero no me dio tiempo de formular la pregunta

**-Lo lamento muchísimo Bella, tu dolor me duele a mi también, pero no puedo apoyarte con esto, no cuando tu vas en serio y él esta jugando contigo, no puedo aceptarlo **–Abrí la boca para defender a mi novio, pero algo me decía que no ayudaría en nada sino que por el contrario complicaría mas las cosas

**-¿No puedes aceptarme a mí?**

**-No juegues con las palabras, se que me entiendes perfectamente **–Y era verdad, lo entendía, sin mayores explicaciones** –Al menos respóndeme algo** –Yo asentí con la cabeza **- ¿Cómo puedes creer más en él que en mí? Yo que soy tu amigo desde… siempre y a ese lo conoces desde hace que ¿4 o 5 meses?**

**-Lo quiero **–Me limite a responder sin dar mayores explicaciones, su pregunta había echo mella en mi, pero era mi novio yo confiaba en él, ¿Por qué Edward no podía hacer lo mismo? Recordé entonces lo que me había dicho **_"Si no estuviera completamente seguro no te lo diría"_** ¿Era que él lo había visto en algo? No, no podía ser posible, Jacob me quería a mi, yo confiaba en él me decía a mi misma

**-¿Por qué dudas entonces?**

Lo mire sorprendida, aunque la verdad es que mi amigo me conocía a veces mejor que yo, nuevamente su pregunta me dejo sin respuesta ¿Dudaba de Jacob? No claro que no, me apresure a decirme ¿o si? Se notaba claramente mi debate interior, y el sufrimiento de mi amigo se palpaba en el ambiente a pesar de ser yo la ganadora del papel protagónico de dramatismo, su dolor no era menor al mío, por un rato nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio un poco incomodo y yo no paraba de llorar, Angel fue el primero en hablar esta vez

**-Bella** –Suspiro **–Ten en cuenta que sigo siendo tu amigo y así será siempre** –Yo asentía mientras él hablaba **–Solo que en estos momentos… No podemos estar juntos… de veras que lo siento mucho… **-Se notaba su lucha interna mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas, si es que existían

**-Yo también **–le dije suspirando y secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano

**-Solo… ¡Rayos! Detesto verte así y lo que mas rabia me da es que yo soy el causante**

**-Yo también tengo parte de culpa ¿o no?**

**-¿De que eres tu culpable? El único responsable de todo esto soy yo** –Respiro hondo llevándose las manos al cabello nuevamente **–Tu me preguntaste y yo te dije que estaba bien, que parecía buen chico, así que… Discúlpame tú también**

**-No te preocupes, estaré bien **–Mentí

**-Te repito Bella, entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto** –me dijo mientras se agachaba frente a mi y tomaba mi rostro con sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos **-cuídate mucho y trata de no poner tu corazón en juego… Aunque tal vez ya sea tarde para esa advertencia…** -Suspiro sonoramente **-En fin… búscame cuando llegue la tormenta… Aquí estaré, estaré hoy mañana y siempre…**

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza mientras me iba levantando para irme, no tenia caso seguir discutiendo, al parecer ninguno iba a cambiar de opinión, él prácticamente me estaba obligando a decidir entre los dos y eso era algo que no podía hacer. Edward estaba completamente seguro de lo que me decía, ¡Que complicado! Pero quien dijo que vivir era fácil…

**-¿Te llevo? **–Se apresuro a decir

**-Traje mi auto**

**-Te llevo, no era una pregunta **–No tenia ánimos de seguir discutiendo pero tampoco tenia intenciones de irme a mi habitación a seguir regodeándome en mi sufrimiento, más bien había pensado ir a la habitación de Jacob, suspire, sabia que si le decía eso a Edward no iba a salir nada bueno, ya era suficiente tal y como estaban las cosas.

**-¿Me puedo quedar aquí?** –Fue la única opción que se me ocurrió, no se como describir su expresión, ¿estaba extrañado? Pero como no iba a querer su compañía, era mi mejor amigo ¿Es que no lo entendía? **–Solo… por esta noche… por favor no quiero estar sola** –Insistí al ver que no me contestaba

-**Esta bien, puedes quedarte **–dijo secamente, tajante, eso me dolió, pero sabia que lo que trataba de hacer era ocultar su propio dolor

Yo que seguía sentada en su cama espere a que el se acercara, espere lo que me pareció que fue una eternidad, cuando se acerco yo me levante, el quito la sobre sabana y me hizo un gesto para que me acostara, aparentemente su compañero de cuarto no vendría esta noche y sentí como si clavaran un puñal en mi corazón cuando vi que se dirigía a acostarse en la otra cama, mi expresión lo debió decir todo porque Edward se dirigió nuevamente a donde yo estaba y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

**-¿Quieres que duerma contigo? **–Yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza, ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Miro a la cama vacía y me miro a mi nuevamente, lo hizo varias veces hasta que suspiro y camino hacia la cama y se acostó sobre ella esperándome, me abrace a él como si fuera una niña pequeña, y en esos momentos así me sentía, me sentía tímida, asustada, sola… Me abrace a mi amigo y él me abrazo a mi, los sollozos aún no terminaban

**-Ya Bella **–Me calmaba mi amigo mientras me acariciaba el cabello** –Todo esta bien** –Mentía, pero quise creer en sus palabras y me deje llevar, respire hondo varias veces para después sumergirme en un sueño profundo, sintiéndome protegida y segura en los brazos de mi amigo.

* * *

GRACIAS!!!!!!! Mil gracias por sus reviews y por todos los favoritos y alerts XD

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, pronto se sabra toda la verdad oculta jejeje

Besitos

**Kroana =D**


	16. Fin de Semestre

**Así Empezó **

**Fin de Semestre**

Me encontraba en un bosque, como el que esta cerca de los dormitorios de la universidad, estaba corriendo, no huía, iba en busca de algo, sabia que algo debía ver, no sabia exactamente que era, pero iba en su búsqueda desenfrenadamente, corría cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que vislumbre a dos personas delante de mi y me detuve en seco; era una pareja y se verían muy enamorados, él la veía con adoración y ella lo veía con devoción, se notaba desde lejos, esto me hizo sonreír y me acerque a ellos caminado, quería preguntarles, no entendía… Pero cuando llegue… se besaban apasionadamente, me quería morir, mi corazón sufrió un dolor inmenso, no podía creer, no podía ser posible que él… ¡él me quería a mí! Me lo había dicho muchas de veces, yo le creía yo confiaba en él… ¿Por qué? Quería preguntar, pero no encontraba mi voz, se alejaban de mi, ¡NO! Yo debía alcanzarles, él… ¡él me debía una explicación! Corrí tras de ellos, pero resbale y caí, al alzar la vista para levantarme un rostro tan conocido para mi estaba allí, tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme, estaba allí para mi, me perdí en sus ojos verdes que tanta confianza me daban, tome su mano y… me desperté. Desperté agitada y amigo me consolaba

**-Tranquila Bella, no pasa nada, solo ha sido un sueño** –Yo me aferre a él y lo abrace mas fuerte

**-No te vayas, ¡prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo!** –le dije a Edward, que solo me miro con dolor en sus ojos, sabia que la situación era imposible

**-Bella, ya lo hablamos debes entender que… por el momento eso no es posible… yo… **-Yo lloraba aún a causa del sueño, de la pesadilla que acababa de tener, era horrible, había sido tan real

Pero la vida continua, si así es, aunque a veces parezca mentira el tiempo pasa, no tiene piedad alguna e irremediablemente tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas y con las responsabilidades que hay en ellas, esa noche dormí en los brazos de mi amigo, pero a la mañana siguiente volví a mi triste y cruda realidad, a pesar de no haberlo dicho en palabras había preferido a mi novio por encima de mi amigo, di un largo suspiro, habían muchas cosas en las que tenia que pensar y la verdad no tenia ganas de socializar con nadie, agradecí que iba bien en las materias y tenia mis clases al día, debido a esto podía faltar el día de hoy, de igual modo era poco probable que dieran materia nueva, me fui directamente a mi habitación, me acosté en la cama y me puse nuevamente a llorar, la situación era un asco.

No sabia que rayos hacer, pero la verdad era que ya lo había hecho… Edward había sido muy claro respecto a Jacob y yo… yo, suspire, y llore, llore hasta que nuevamente me dormí…

Cuando me desperté estaba cansadísima, pero debía ir a ver a mi novio, estar sola no me hacia bien; además necesitaba comer algo, así que tome mis cosas y salí de mi habitación hasta su universidad, de camino me compre un café (no me apetecía mas nada) lo llame y Jacob se ofreció a venir a mi universidad, pero le dije que no que ya iba en camino a la suya que iba hasta su habitación, me dijo que no estaba allí que había ido al puerto pero que ya iba de regreso, que lo esperara en el estacionamiento y así lo hice, no tenia ánimos de discutir con mas nadie por mucho tiempo.

Estaba distraída sentada dentro de mi auto cuando Jacob me sorprendió, me asuste muchísimo, mi mente distaba mucho de ese lugar, en cuanto lo vi tome mi suéter, las llaves y me baje del auto, me abrace a mi novio y caminamos así hasta su habitación, era claro por la cara que él tenia que veía fatal, la verdad era que no me había visto en el espejo.

**-¿Qué tienes Bella?** –me dijo cuando ya estábamos en su habitación.

**-…**- ¿Podía decirle lo que me pasaba? Claro que puedes decirle Bella, él es tu novio me dije a mi misma

**-Entonces cielo, me tienes preocupado, por teléfono te escuchabas… algo tienes Bella, por favor me lo vas a decir o tengo que adivinarlo**

**-Yo, yo… **-di un largo suspiro **–Hable ayer con Edward**

**-Oh eso es… Me parece perfecto, digo es bueno que fueras a hablar con él **-¿Qué? Jacob siempre me sorprendía pensé que se enojaría conmigo

**-Si pero, no sirvió de mucho** –Al parecer se me habían agotado las lagrimas, aunque la tristeza no había bajado ni un ápice.

**-Bueno pero lo intentaste que es lo importante ¿o no?**

**-Si…** – No quería darle mayores detalles y él no pregunto

Esa noche me quede con él, casi no hablamos yo no quería hablar y él simplemente se limito a permanecer a mi lado, ya al día siguiente si fui a clases, esa noche había decidido que era suficiente, tenia que ponerle un fin a tanto dolor auto inflingido en mi vida y aprovechar mas bien de las pocas cosas buenas que me daba, ya la semana siguiente tenia los parciales finales, serian las vacaciones y tenia que pensar que iba a hacer con ese tiempo libre, siempre lo pasaba con Edward pero lamentablemente ya él no estaba a mi lado, así que tenia que seguir adelante así es la vida, y la vida continua.

Pasaron los días y todo continuo igual, el semestre por fin había terminado, esta noche como era la costumbre había una fiesta para celebrarlo, todos asistían y claro era muy especial para las personas que terminaban la universidad, era su ultimo día como estudiantes, ya había quedado con Jacob que nos veríamos en mi universidad en la noche, yo quería estar con mis amigas en esta fiesta era muy importante para ellas y para mi también, me recordaba que solo me faltaba un semestre a mi para terminar mi carrera, estaba sumamente feliz por mis amigas, también tenia la ilusión de ver a Edward en la fiesta de hoy, aunque conociéndolo sabia que se iba a quedar hasta tarde en su habitación arreglando todo para irse y muy probablemente viniera tarde.

Quede con Jess en irnos juntas, todos los graduandos se habían reunido desde temprano y nosotras llegaríamos mas tarde, cuando llegamos en efecto así era, había una alegría palpable en el ambiente y era casi de noche, fuimos por unas bebidas y nos unimos a la celebración, la estábamos pasando muy bien pero me hacia falta mi novio, no se cuanto tiempo ya había pasado pero me parecía una eternidad, tampoco ayudaba mucho que las muchachas a cada rato me preguntaran por él, así que después de varios tragos me decidí súper impulsivamente y fui a buscar a Jacob sin decirle a nadie, le daría una sorpresa a mi novio y si tenia suerte no estaría su compañero de cuarto en la habitación.

Me fui en mi auto y estaba sumamente agitada, tal vez se debía a la cantidad de licor que había en mi organismo o a la expectativa de tener a Jacob nuevamente a solas conmigo; lo cierto era que iba súper excitada, al llegar al estacionamiento de su universidad me reía conmigo misma, definitivamente era el licor, subí hasta su dormitorio y aun me quedaba un poco de cerveza en mi vaso, TOC TOC toque la puerta, se escuchaba ruido en la habitación tal vez Jacob no estaba sino su compañero y por lo que se escuchaba no estaba solo

**-Un momento** –me dijeron y pareció que era Jacob…

Espere hasta que me abrieran, no espere mucho y mayor sorpresa me lleve cuando la puerta me la abrió mi novio, inmediatamente me le lance encima y lo bese, pero su respuesta me confundió no era lo que yo esperaba

**-Eh… ¿Qué haces aquí?** -¿Qué? O sea, que parecía que estaba haciendo

**-Pues vine a buscarte tonto** –le dije mientras le besaba otra vez y fue cuando me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba medio desnudo, solo tenia una sabana mal puesta en la cintura que se agarraba con una mano y en la otra tenia dinero, no se exactamente que pensé pero mil cosas diferentes pasaron por mi mente en un segundo** -¿Por qué no me dejas entrar?**

**-Eh… Yo… **-titubeaba **-No quedamos en que nos veríamos en tu universidad**

**-Si pero te estabas tardando y…** -Porque rayos no me hacia entrar, realmente yo no quería saber la respuesta, en ese instante escuche la voz de una mujer y venia de la habitación

**_-"¿Por qué tardas? Entra que la pizza se va a enfriar "_**–dijo aquella voz y yo quede en shock

Instintivamente abrí la puerta, lo empuje, lo empuje a él y a la puerta, la imagen que vi no se me iba a olvidar jamás, era una mujer hermosa porque no admitirlo, estaba también medio tapada con una sabana sobre la cama del que se suponía era mi novio, había sido una idiota, no ese calificativo no era suficiente, mi amigo siempre había tenido razón y yo por tonta no le quise creer, el vaso que tenia en la mano se cayo del asombro y no estoy segura de si Jacob decía algo porque no podía escuchar nada, mis oídos zumbaban y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí, Jacob me tomo del brazo y me sacudí para que me soltara.

**-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero volver a verte! **–Le grite a la cara y me fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude de allí.

**-¡Bella! **–creo haber escuchado que me llamaba y sobre mis mejillas rodaban las lagrimas

* * *

GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!! gracias a todos los que leen mi fic XD espero que les haya gustado el capi y que me dejen sus reviews

Saludos

**Kroana =D**


	17. Aclaraciones

Así Empezó

**Aclaraciones**

Fui corriendo hasta la habitación de Edward, gracias al cielo que estaba cerca, iba rezando para que estuviera allí, la suerte una vez mas estaba de mi lado, toque la puerta y el me abrió, no se que aspecto tenia en ese momento pero seguro me veía terrible, había estado llorando desde que lo vi, ¿Cómo me había hecho algo así? ¡Yo confiaba en él! No debí hacerlo, pero lamentablemente se aprende por las malas ¿o no? Como siempre lo hacia me lance en los brazos de mi amigo y este me recibió en ellos sin decir ninguna palabra, me llevo hasta su cama y espero hasta que me calme.

**-Me vas a decir ¿Qué te paso?**

**-… **-Yo aun no podía hablar, estaba sollozando, su pregunta hizo que me volvieran las lágrimas a los ojos y empecé nuevamente a llorar, estas últimas semanas habían sido las peores de mi vida, incluso después de lo de mis padres.

Me desperté en la cama de Edward pero estaba sola, mi corazón se encogió automáticamente, me di la vuelta y tome mi celular, su pitido me había despertado, tenia un montón de mensajes de textos y de llamadas perdidas que ni siquiera me digne a revisar, lo que hice fue apagar mi teléfono, no quería saber nada de nadie, ni que me preguntaran que había hecho, no quería tener contacto con nadie; me recosté nuevamente sobre la cama y me arrope hasta la cabeza, en ese momento alguien entro en la habitación

**-Es hora de despertarse, debes tomar algo** –Me dijo mi amigo

Yo me desperece y me senté en la cama, Edward tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, traía una bolsa en sus manos y unas bebidas entre las que pude distinguir mi adorado café, no pude evitar sonreírme ante el entusiasmo de mi amigo aunque yo distaba mucho de estar feliz.

**-Traje el café para la señorita** –Hablo en su tono de caballero de antaño **–Realmente se nota que lo necesitas** –dijo acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella

**-Gracias, eres mi angel ¿lo sabias no?** –le dije mientras tomaba mi café

**-Solo soy tu amigo, muy lejos de ser un angel como tu dices** –era demasiado modesto

**-Ok lo que tu digas, pero el que tú no lo creas no cambia el hecho de lo que eres** –Y ambos reímos con ganas

Desayunamos en medio de bromas y todo fluía naturalmente, como si se fuesen borrado las semanas anteriores y en especial la noche anterior, Edward no me había preguntado que había pasado pero era cuestión de tiempo que me lo preguntara o que yo le dijera lo que había sucedido para que llegara en ese estado a su habitación, aunque tal vez él tendría una idea bastante clara de lo que pudo haberme pasado

**-Entonces… ¿Para donde nos vamos en estas vacaciones? **–le pregunte a mi amigo que me miro con precaución, parecía más bien que estudiaba mi rostro, esto hizo que automáticamente bajara la mirada.

**-Podemos irnos a donde tú quieras...**

**-¿A dónde pensabas ir tú?** –Me apresure a decirle con una sonrisa en mi rostro, cortándole lo que estaba diciendo

**-Pero antes, tenemos que hablar **–suspire, sabia que no me podía escapar de esta, inmediatamente mi rostro cambio

**-¿Es realmente necesario que te lo diga?** –dije mirándome mis manos, no podía verle el rostro

**-Si Bella, es totalmente necesario que me lo digas**

**-Aunque tu ya lo sepas, ¿Aunque me lo hayas advertido?** –le dije alzando la vista para encontrarme con la suya y claramente en sus ojos veía su dolor, su dolor que era el mío propio, era casi como verme en un espejo.

**-Bella… Quiero que entiendas…** -suspiro **–Yo jamás quise que pasaras por esto.**

**-No es tu culpa**

**-Ya lo se, pero aun así no…**

**-Mira no te preocupes** –le interrumpí **–mejor dejémoslo así y planeemos nuestras vacaciones, ¿Qué me dices?**

**-Que antes me cuentes, como te enteraste** – ¡Bueno pero entonces! Yo que quería olvidar todo aquello y él no hacia más que poner el dedo en la herida, pero lo conocía no íbamos a avanzar hasta que no le dijera, así que di un largo suspiro y mire nuevamente hacia mis manos

**-Anoche… Antes de venir aquí, fui a su habitación… **-de reojo vi que mi amigo hacia todo el esfuerzo de controlar su expresión mientras cerraba las manos en un puño, no hacia falta que dijera nombres mi amigo sabia perfectamente de quien le hablaba, yo continué hablando sin alzar la mirada** –Y lo vi… medio desnudo… con otra mujer en su cama **–Listo había aguantado mucho, ya era un mar de lagrimas otra vez

Me había quedado quieta mirando mis manos, no quería decir nada más, mis lágrimas ya caían de mis ojos, Edward se acerco y me abrazo, yo me deje reconfortar su abrazo, pero él tenia que decirlo

**-Te lo dije, te dije lo que estaba pasando y tú no me quisiste creer…** -había una nota de frustración en su voz **-Lo único que quería era ahorrarte este sufrimiento mi niña** -¡Porque demonios tenia que recordármelo! ¿Acaso ya no era suficiente con el golpe que me acababa de dar yo solita? Por idiota, por crédula.

**-Lo sé Edward, que quieres que te diga, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes bien lo testaruda que soy, pensé que finalmente podría vislumbrarse un final feliz en mi vida**

**-¿Es que yo no cuento? **–me dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

**-Tú eres lo único que tengo en mi vida Edward **-tú eres mi vida pensé, pero no quería comprometerlo más conmigo.

Ya los sollozos habían pasado bastante, aunque en mi pecho mi corazón roto seguía sangrando; me había quedado en ese ultimo pensamiento que salio de mi mente a la pregunta de mi amigo_ ¿Acaso yo no cuento?_ Y la verdad de mis palabras_ "tú eres mi vida pensé"_, será que había sido tan ciega todo este tiempo que no lo había visto, no, no podía ser Edward y yo éramos amigos, aunque sin duda ese termino se quedaba corto en cuanto a describir la relación que manteníamos, era algo simbiótico, el estar uno al lado del otro, la felicidad de uno era la felicidad del otro, lo mismo que con el dolor y prácticamente con todas las emociones y situaciones posibles, pero Edward era mi amigo, es decir, ¿seria tan estúpida como para arruinar lo único bueno que me queda en la vida por unas necias suposiciones que me hacia en un momento de completa vulnerabilidad? Pero la verdad era que yo quería muchísimo a Edward, él era como mi alma gemela,**_ "Almas Gemelas" _**me dije nuevamente mientras lo observaba, tan bello, tan angelical, su rostro perfecto, una sonrisa espectacular, su piel blanca, su cabello castaño, sus ojos verdes, sus labios rosados, su cuerpo perfecto…

**-Bella, ¿Bella me has estado escuchando? Oh no me digas que te lo tengo que repetir** –Me saco Edward de mi ensoñación **–Parece que tu mente estaba en otro lugar**

**-Eh no claro que no **–Mi mente no estaba más que aquí desnudándote con el pensamiento, sacudí la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos -**¿Qué me decías?**

**-Que nos vamos de vacaciones a la casa de campo de mis padres ¿Te parece bien?**

**-Si claro, me parece perfecto** –Y en realidad así era, nadie conocía esa casa, las probabilidades de que Jacob se apareciera por allá eran casi nulas, ¡No seas gafa, él no te va a buscar! Me dijo mi vocecita interior, y definitivamente debía estar loca por tan solo pensar que Jacob me buscaria, es que acaso después de todo ¿Quería que él fuera a buscarme?

Una vez que tuvimos decidido a donde iríamos Edward me acompaño o mejor dicho me llevo hasta mi habitación para que hiciera las maletas, estaba claro que no me iba a dejar sola ni por medio minuto, nos fuimos en su auto, una vez que estuvimos en la carretera prendí mi celular, tenia un montón de llamadas perdidas, mensajes de texto y mensajes de voz, di un largo suspiro y me puse a revisarlo todo, la mayoría de las llamadas eran de Jacob al igual que los mensajes de texto, tenia algunos de mis amigas preocupadas por mi porque había desaparecido de repente de la fiesta y recordé que no le había avisado a nadie cuando me fui, así que a ellas les respondí los mensajes diciéndoles que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan por mi, les desee unas felices vacaciones y a Dark y Lisa las felicite por su graduación, nuevamente suspire iba a escuchar los mensajes de voz, cuando me puse el celular en la oreja mi amigo hablo haciendo que brincara del susto, prácticamente había olvidado que estaba a mi lado

**-No tienes porque escucharlos**

**-Lo se** –le dije pero aún así mi lado masoquista los quería escuchar.

**_"Bella, por favor contéstame, debemos hablar" _**–Idota pensé, pase al otro mensaje – **_"Bella no tengo excusas, pero debes saber que jamás te mentí, eres la mujer mas importante de mi vida"_** –Si jamás me mentiste entonces ¿Como le llamas a la infidelidad?, bufe y pase al otro mensaje –_**"Donde estas? Necesito verte" **–_es que acaso tiene que importarme lo que necesites imbécil, pase al otro mensaje -_**"Bella te quiero, tienes que creerme, vamos yo se que me crees, solo dime donde estas, llegaría hasta el fin del mundo por ti"**_ – ¡Pero con que facilidad podía mentir! La diferencia era que ahora yo no le iba a creer, exasperada borre el resto de los mensajes sin escucharlos, ya había escuchado suficientes mentiras, estaba molesta, estaba sumamente molesta, en ese momento entro una llamada, al ver la pantalla del celular me di cuenta que era de él, no se merecía siquiera que mencionara su nombre, pensaba si contestarle o no mientras Edward me observaba en silencio, Edward sabia que "él" me estaba llamando pero no dijo nada, la llamada termino y a los pocos segundos sonó el pitido del mensaje indicando que había un mensaje de voz, no le hice caso, no iba a seguir escuchando mas estupideces y cuando me disponía a apagar el celular nuevamente entro una llamada de Jacob, en ese momento supe que debía contestarle o no acabaría nunca

**-¡Hasta nunca, no me llames mas!** –fue lo único que le dije terminando la llamada y apagando mi teléfono celular.

Edward parecía tallado en piedra, no emitió ningún comentario, de hecho su rostro no cambio, fuese engañado a cualquiera menos a mí, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que estaba ocultando su rabia para evitarme el dolor a mí. Finalmente llegamos a mi universidad, con lo que no contábamos era con encontrarnos a Jacob aún allí a esas horas de la tarde, estaba postrado en frente de mi habitación, esperándome, que cara dura pensé torciendo el gesto.

* * *

**GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!! **Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, espero que les haya gustado el capi y que me dejen sus REVIEWS!!!

Saludos

**Kroana =D**


	18. Ok Hablemos

Así Empezó

**Ok, Hablemos**

**-¿Qué rayos hace tú aquí? ¿No te quedo claro que ella no quiere verte? **–le dijo Edward con desprecio mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, Jacob no se inmuto

**-Me gustaría hablar contigo** –Dijo Jacob dirigiéndose a mi **–A solas** –y vio significativamente a Edward, mi amigo lo que hizo fue apartarme y prácticamente colocarme detrás de él

**-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a ella? **–Y vi como se iba sobre Jacob, todo paso en cuestión de segundos y yo que había estado completamente inmóvil en ese momento reaccione

**-No Edward** –le dije tomándolo del brazo y él volteo a verme con sus ojos verdes tan hermosos y cristalinos como el agua, se habían dulcificado al verme y claramente expresaban confusión y dolor, suspire, esperaba que me entendiera **–Por favor **–le suplique

**-¿Estas segura?** –me pregunto Edward y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, la verdad no estaba segura pero tenia que hablar con Jacob, aunque la situación no cambiaria independientemente de lo que me dijera** –Ok… Te espero abajo, tú cuidado con lo que haces ella no está sola** –amenazo a Jacob que seguía sereno de pie frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

Alcance a ver como Edward se iba, me puse la mejor mascara de indiferencia que pude, afortunadamente ya había llorado suficiente ahora lo que me quedaba era la rabia y eso era bueno, camine hasta la puerta de la habitación mientras sacaba las llaves, abrí la puerta y entre dejándola abierta a mis espaldas, pase por la habitación hasta mi armario dejando las llaves en la mesita, busque mi maleta y me dispuse a arreglar mis cosas, como si estuviese sola en la habitación pero sabia que no lo estaba así que con resignación hable

**-¿De que quieres hablar?** –dije sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, no lo merecía

**-… **-No dijo nada en un rato así que finalmente lo mire con enojo

**-Pensé que querías hablar conmigo, no fue eso lo que dijiste hace un rato**

**-No tienes que ser tan dura conmigo** –No se explicar lo mucho que me molesto este comentario, ¿Qué no tengo que ser dura con él? Aparte de todo me pedía que lo tratara bien ¿Quién rayos se creía que era?

**-Perdiste el privilegio de pedirme algo Jacob y te trato como me venga en gana, sino te gusta la puerta sigue abierta, puedes irte por donde llegaste, ya te he dicho que no quiero saber mas nada de ti, accedí a estar contigo porque me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo pero sino lo vas a hacer… Mira estoy sumamente ocupada como para perder mi tiempo contigo** –dije haciendo gestos con las manos dejando salir por mis labios todo el veneno que guardaba desde la noche anterior.

Me miro con dolor y por un momento me conmovió, pero fue solo un momento porque inmediatamente me obligue a recordar la noche anterior y a la tipeja que estaba en su habitación medio desnuda, fácilmente la rabia volvió a mí ser y sus ojitos de perro arrepentido no tendrían ya efecto alguno sobre mí.

**-Jacob sigo esperando vas a hablar ¿O que? **–dije nuevamente mientras metía la ropa en mi maleta

**-¿Te vas a algún lado?**

**-Obvio, se acabaron las clases recuerdas, ayer se acabo todo** –dije con doble sentido, que impresionante que pudiera hablar tan calmada con él

**-Si lo se… Es solo que… Habíamos planificado estas vacaciones juntos** –Yo seguía sin mirarlo

**-Que lastima, ya el juntos no existe **–dije encogiéndome de hombros, era mas fácil hablar desde la rabia sin sentirme tan vulnerable por el dolor que había en mi pecho

**-Lo lamento mucho Bella… **-Ok ya no podía controlarme más, tenia ganas de atinarle un puñetazo en la cara

**-Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? ¿Haberme engañado o que te descubriera en el acto?** –prácticamente le grite

**-Yo… No… No tengo explicación suficiente… De hecho ni siquiera se bien porque lo hice… Lo que si sé es que lo lamento mucho y si pudiera regresar en el tiempo las cosas serian diferentes** –estas palabras me hicieron voltear a verlo y sus ojos eran sinceros, caí nuevamente en el encanto hipnótico que sus hermosos ojos marrones me provocaban perdiéndome por completo en ellos.** –Eres la mujer as importante de mi vida, hago lo que tú quieras, lo que tú me pidas, pero por favor no me dejes**

**-…**- Yo no pude responder, el vio mi indecisión y se empezó a acercar a mi, yo automáticamente me aleje y el se detuvo

**-Bella te quiero tu lo sabes, te prometo, te juro que jamás volverá a pasar, no puedo estar con otra mujer que no seas tu, te necesito, te quiero a mi lado, por favor… Perdóname**

**-… **-Seguía sin poder hablar, ¿Era que le creía? ¿Era capaz de perdonarlo y hacer como si nada paso? ¿Jacob era sincero conmigo?

**-Por favor no me dejes **–Suplicaba **–No quiero vivir sin ti**

**-Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de meter en la cama a otra** –No se de donde saque las fuerzas, pero se lo dije y me voltee, nuevamente me puse a arreglar mi maleta, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación

**-Perdóname, mi cielo perdóname** –dijo y sentí que me tomaba de la mano.

Aún su contacto con mi piel quemaba y mi cuerpo como siempre me traicionaba, mi corazón gritaba de jubilo por su contacto, mi sangre ya empezaba a hervir, era cuestión de segundos que sucumbiera, era necesario que mi mente tomara el control de la situación o iba a caer nuevamente en sus redes, pero cuando voltee el rostro me encontré con el suyo a escasos centímetros del mío y su aliento me inundo por completo ya veía la batalla perdida, Jacob aprovecho este momento y puso sus labios sobre los míos, lo bese, yo lo bese con intensidad y él continuo el beso, pero las lagrimas ya empezaban a salir de mis ojos y corrían a través de mis mejillas, puse mis manos sobre su pecho tratando de separarlo de mi, pero era mentira yo no quería separarme de él, Jacob me abrazo y me besaba en la cabeza mientras yo me quede acurrucada en sus brazos

**-Hago lo que tu me pidas mi cielo, por favor, solo dímelo ¿Qué hago para compensarte todo el daño que te hice?** –No puedes pensé, claro a menos que puedas deshacer lo que hiciste, como pude hable entre susurros contra su pecho

**-Lo que te pida**

**-Lo que tu me pidas** –dijo mientras me tomaba el rostro entre sus manos obligándome a verle a los ojos, esos ojos que me habían enamorado tiempo atrás

**-De acuerdo entonces te pido que me dejes sola, quiero que te vayas y me dejes tranquila **–su rostro expreso que no se esperaba eso, en ellos vi el dolor mas profundo que puede haber

¿Es que pretendía que aun siguiéramos juntos después de lo que había pasado? Prefería morir antes que perdonarle una traición, si me quieres me respetas, si me respetas no me engañas, quiere decir que si me engañas es porque no me quieres…

Jacob no dijo mas nada, me vio por un momento largo, me dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación, me pareció ver sus ojos llorosos, pero no lo podía asegurar las lagrimas de los míos no me permitían ver con claridad, o quizás era lo que yo esperaba ver, que de verdad le dolía terminar conmigo y que en serio de arrepentía de lo sucedido, aunque eso para mi no era suficiente, me quede de pie allí no se por cuanto tiempo, llorando una vez mas a todo dar, como pude me senté al borde de mi cama, de repente sentí una mano que me toco, haciendo que brincara del susto, cuando alce la vista me conseguí con Edward y sus ojos reflejaban claramente mi dolor, de forma automática me lance a sus brazos y el me abrazo fuertemente.

**-Vez, por esto no quería que hablaras con él **–me dijo Edward

**-Era necesario** –le conteste

**-No, no lo era, dime en que te ayuda esto** –No respondí **–En nada Bella, no te ayuda en nada** –Y me abrazo mas fuerte aun, me quede allí sintiéndome segura entre sus brazos

**-Gracias, gracias por ser mi amigo**

**-Vamos Bella, no seas tonta, ven vamos a terminar de guardar tus cosas, tenemos un viaje que hacer.**

Yo sonreí, a pesar de no estar feliz y de que me habían traicionado tenia a Edward a mi lado y esa era razón mas que suficiente para seguir respirando, para seguir viviendo, en ese instante lo supe, sin Edward mi vida no significaría nada, Edward era mi vida.

* * *

HOLAS!!!!!!!!!! Perdon por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado el capi y que me dejen sus reviews!!!

Bueno ahora les dejo otro

Muchas gracias por leer XD

Saludos

**Kroana =D**


	19. ¿Qué me esta Pasando?

Así Empezó

**¿Qué me esta Pasando?**

Finalmente salimos de la universidad, nos fuimos en el carro de Edward, me dijo que él mandaría a buscar mi auto después y claro yo confiaba plenamente en Edward, me había prometido que jamás volvería a dudar de su palabra, era la única persona en la que realmente podía confiar, a veces no entendía porque se la llevaba tan bien conmigo o mejor debería decir como era posible que yo me la llevara tan bien con él, es decir, con mas nadie había llegado jamás a una relación de ese nivel de confianza y comprensión, cuando pensé que la había conseguido con Jacob resulto que estaba completamente equivocada, así que esa era mi realidad Edward, mi amigo, porque eso éramos amigos, me repetía una y otra vez, no entendía porque seguí sintiendo ese sentimiento tan extraño hacia él, pero ya lo había pensado quizás era porque me había afectado mucho lo de Jacob y como Edward siempre estaba allí para mi, además Edward era muy bien parecido, me acorde del día en que lo conocí y ese día él había llamado mi atención, aunque a decir verdad ese día también estaba completamente triste, suspire, me iba a volver loca si seguía pensando tantas necedades.

Llegamos casi al anochecer, fuimos primero hasta la casa de los padres de Edward, pasaríamos la noche aquí y saldríamos en la mañana, así que me instale en el cuarto de huéspedes, resultaba que iban a ser unas vacaciones familiares en la casa de campo de la familia, la casa era espectacular, ya había ido en ocasiones anteriores, era amplia de dos pisos, con un frente hermoso lleno de flores que cuidaba la misma madre de Edward, la parte de atrás de la casa daba a un lago que se extendía a todo lo largo y ancho hasta perderse entre la maleza, en ocasiones Edward y yo nos bañábamos allí como si fuésemos unos niños, sonreí ante ese recuerdo y Edward me saco de la ensoñación

**-Se puede saber de que te ríes**

**-De nada **–le dije aun con la sonrisa en los labios tocándole con mi dedo la punta de su nariz, Edward también se estaba riendo

**-¿Ah si? ¿De nada? Me lo vas a decir quieras o no **–Me dijo en tono juguetón, yo ya me estaba alejando de él, sabia que me iba a hacer cosquillas hasta que no pudiera mas

**-Ya te dije de nada**

Y salí corriendo, pero claro Edward era mas rápido que yo y me agarro en un segundo por la espalda, me abrazo con una mano mientras con la otra me hacia cosquillas en la barriga, yo me reía a todo pulmón y me movía cual serpiente entre sus manos, inevitablemente caímos sobre la alfombra de la sala de la casa, nos encontrábamos solos, estábamos esperando a sus padres que habían ido a comprar algunos víveres para el viaje, yo termine tirada con la espalda dando al suelo con Edward sobre mi utilizando su fuerza para tratar de inmovilizarme y haciéndome cosquillas con sus manos, yo le pegaba sobre su pecho y movía mucho mis piernas tratando de zafarme, estábamos jugando y ambos nos reíamos mucho, ya casi no podía respirar a causa del agite y pedí bandera blanca

**-Tregua **–dije alzando mis manos, Edward me miro expectante, aun estaba encima de mí y seguíamos riéndonos, en ese momento se escucho la puerta y entraron en la sala sus padres

**-Hola chicos** –saludo su mama **–Edward ya déjala, no abuses de tu fuerza sobre ella **–dijo cuando nos vio, Edward me miro con cara de travesura y yo le saque la lengua, teníamos aun la sonrisa en nuestros rostros

**-Hola ¿Qué tal todo?** –dije tratando de levantarme pero aun Edward no me dejaba

**-Bueno chicos, les tenemos malas noticias** –dijo el papá de Edward y fue en ese instante que se paro y me ayudo a levantarme. Edward me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente haciendo que me sonrojara, acto seguido nos sentamos en el sofá

**-¿Qué sucede papá?** –le dijo Edward que aun me tenia abrazada

**-No es nada malo hijo, es simplemente que me necesitan en el hospital**

**-¡Oh! eso quiere decir que… **-dijo Edward, ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir eso? Yo no entendía nada

**-Si, no podremos acompañarlos en las vacaciones **–completo el papá de Edward mientras su esposa lo abrazaba y decía

**-Si hijo, no me mires así, sabes bien que no voy a dejar a tu padre solo, de seguro que los alcanzamos después.**

Ok, esto quería decir que las vacaciones familiares se habían convertido repentinamente en unas vacaciones solo para dos.

**-Pues entonces nos quedamos hasta que puedan venir** –dijo Edward

**-No, no hijo como crees que les vamos a arruinar las vacaciones de este modo, además no va a ser la primera vez que vayan a vacacionar solos y tu hermano también va para allá en unos días** –hablo su mamá

Ciertamente no iba a ser la primera vez que nos fuéramos solos de viaje, de hecho casi siempre había sido así, solo Edward y yo, suspire, ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando con Edward? Porque lo estaba viendo diferente, de ningún modo esto podría ser bueno, siempre habíamos sido amigos, no podía dañar la única amistad que tenía en el mundo, estaba hecha un lío. Lo mas probable era que él me viera solo como su amiga, así era como tenia que ser. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Edward, me daba pánico quedarme a solas con él.

Ya era tarde y cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, yo antes de dormir me fui a dar un baño caliente, estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que el baño estaba ocupado pero como no estaba cerrado con seguro pude abrir la puerta y cuando entre estaba Edward bañándose, no vi nada que no fuese visto antes, es decir, solo le vi su pecho desnudo, las puertas del baño de su casa eran oscuras de la mitad hacia abajo y transparentes arriba, por lo tanto no se veía nada de la parte de abajo, sin embargo Edward se veía tan sexy con el agua que recorría su pecho y con el cabello mojado que me quede allí de pie observándolo completamente idiotizada por unos segundos eternos, hasta que reaccione porque mi amigo se me quedo viendo y se estaba riendo de mí, creo que me dijo que si me había quedado dormida de pie o algo así, claramente él no me veía a mi como mujer sino más bien como a una hermana, esto me entristeció y salí del baño con la cabeza gacha, me fui a mi habitación y me acosté a dormir, estaba claro que no me iba a poder bañar en esa ducha después de lo que acababa de ver y de todo lo que mi mente había imaginado, estas serian unas vacaciones muy largas pensé.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente y me dirigí al baño antes de abrir la puerta toque, para cerciorarme que estaba vacío y en efecto no había nadie, entre y cerré la puerta con el seguro, trataba de no pensar en la noche anterior pero mi mente se empeñaba en lo contrario, mostrándome una y otra vez la imagen de Edward en la ducha, suspire, era imposible tratar de no acordarse, además yo era solo un ser humano con sentimientos y hormonas pensé, Edward era sumamente lindo era imposible no darse cuenta de este hecho, precisamente era esto lo que me preocupaba, esta extraña atracción que sentía por él, arg gruñí, yo misma me estaba exasperando, entre Edward y yo no había más que una amistad, me repetí por enésima vez.

Baje a la cocina y me conseguí con que ya todos estaban allí reunidos, la mamá de Edward preparaba el desayuno mientras su esposo la ayudaba, estaban todos tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de mi llegada

**-Buenos días **–dije y Edward se levanto de la mesa de la cocina y se acerco a mi

**-Buenos días señorita, ¿Cómo durmió anoche?** –Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba en la frente. Automáticamente me sonroje

**-Bien gracias y tú**

**-Muy bien** –dijo con una sonrisa, Edward estaba de buen humor, su sonrisa era contagiosa así que también yo me sonreí **–Ven Bella, siéntate para que desayunemos, te estábamos esperando** –Y me llevo hasta la mesa apartando la silla para que me sentara, como siempre Edward se portaba como todo un caballero

**-Gracias **–le dije mientras me sentaba

**-Muy bien Bella, ya van a estar listos los panes** –me dijo su mamá **–Tienes café y jugo en la mesa, toma lo que quieras**

**-Gracias** –dije nuevamente, ellos siempre me trataban tan bien, me consideraban como una hija ya en ocasiones anteriores me lo habían dicho, me disponía a servirme café cuando me di cuenta que Edward ya lo había hecho, no pude evitar sonreírme por eso, él me conocía tan bien

**-Café para la señorita **–me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonrisa a la que le respondí con una igual, sus ojos eran tan lindos como el color de las esmeraldas, mi mundo pensé

**-Gracias** –dije una vez mas, mientras tomaba la taza de café

**-Ok ya esta listo el desayuno **–dijo la mama de Edward, rompiendo la conexión que había entre nosotros en ese momento, nos habíamos quedando viendo a los ojos

Desayunamos en medio de bromas y Edward me dijo que en la tarde nos iríamos…

* * *

Hola de nuevo!!! Espero que este capi les haya gustado, a mi me encanta jejeje

La historia cambia, vienen cambios pero tambien viene el final... Creo q le voy a hacer una segunda parte que espero que la lean y me dejen tb sus reviews!!!

Bueno esperando como siempre sus reviews del capi y muchas gracias por leer mi fic

saludos

**kroana =D**


	20. Lo Inevitable

Así Empezó

Lo Inevitable

Tal y como lo había dicho Edward nos fuimos en la tarde para su casa de campo, no sabia exactamente donde quedaba pero tenia mas o menos una noción del tiempo que tardaríamos en llegar y seria ya entrada la noche, cuando terminamos de comer subí a mi habitación, bueno mejor dicho a la habitación donde había pasado la noche y donde siempre me quedaba para arreglar nuevamente mi maleta, no había sacado muchas cosas pero no quería que se me fuera a quedar nada, TOC TOC, llamaron a la puerta, cuando voltee ya la estaban abriendo, era Edward

-Hey Bella

-Hola –Respondí sonrojándome.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Era una pregunta tonta pero igual se la respondí

-Claro Edward pasa –dije mientras con la mano palmeaba el colchón a mi lado en señal de que se sentara.

-Eh… No bueno era para recordarte que nos vamos en un rato, como se que siempre te tardas –Alce una ceja, no entendía que estaba diciendo, mas bien me pareció que realmente quería era decir algo mas

-Si esta bien, ya estoy arreglando nuevamente la maleta –le dije con una sonrisa –Ahora me vas a decir lo que realmente pensabas en decirme –Mi amigo dio un suspiro largo

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien –dije en automático

-¿Seguro? Quiero decir, ¿Realmente estas bien? –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos tan cristalinos para mi, él se refería a Jacob, esta vez quien dio un largo suspiro fui yo.

-Estoy bien –Afirme mientras entrecerraba los ojos, sentí cuando Edward me abrazo

-Lo siento, no quería perturbarte, si tu quieres no hablamos mas del tema

-No esta bien, no te preocupes.

-Solo quiero que estés bien –me dijo mientras me besaba en la frente.

Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos que me quede quieta entre ellos, sintiéndome protegida y amada, la verdad era que no había sabido nada de Jacob, no había encendido nuevamente mi celular, torcí el gesto, no podía mantenerlo apagado eternamente ¿o si? También estaba la posibilidad de cambiar mi numero telefónico, me parecía que estaba siendo sumamente cobarde, además mi parte masoquista quería ver si tenia mensajes o llamadas, a pesar de que le había pedido que no se comunicara conmigo tenia la ilusión de que si lo fuese hecho, pero si me había hecho caso y no me había buscando mi corazón sufriría nuevamente. ¿Qué rayos era lo que yo quería? Gruñí.

Finalmente nos fuimos, mi auto se quedo en el estacionamiento de la casa de Edward, tal y como me lo había prometido mandó a buscar por el, en el camino yo iba muy callada con mi celular entre las manos, me debatía entre encenderlo o no, sentía las miradas acusadoras de Edward sobre mi aunque no dijo ni una palabra al respecto, paramos en un pueblo que quedaba en el camino para comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta, los padres de Edward ya habían mandado a limpiar la casa y también la abastecieron de comida, nos sentamos en un pequeño local a comer y luego seguimos nuestro camino.

-¿Aun no te decides no? –me saco Edward de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué?

-Tu teléfono, aun no sabes si encenderlo –suspire no tenia caso mentirle a mi amigo

-No, no lo se

-¿Por qué quieres encenderlo? Realmente… -Bufo, hizo un gesto con sus manos y se recostó del asiento con fuerza obviamente molesto, no dijo nada mas

-¿Qué? –le volví a preguntar

-Nada –lo mire significativamente –Ok, esta bien, no entiendo porque demonios quieres saber de él…

-Era mi novio –le dije mientras bajaba la mirada

-¡Si! ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Un par de meses? –casi me grito

-No me entenderías –dije aun sin alzar el rostro

-Pruébame –Suspire, ¿Por qué rayos estábamos discutiendo esto?

-Tienes razón, no importa –dije dando un largo suspiro

-No, no Bella, quiero entenderte, así que me lo explicas ahora –esto no me podía estar pasando a mi, pensé

-Simplemente que estas cosas no se olvidan tan rápido Edward

-¡El tipo te estaba engañando Bella!

-¿Por qué quieres discutir?

-Quiero es que estés bien y mientras sigas pensando en él no estas del todo aquí –Touche

-Ok, esta bien, te prometo que no vuelvo a pensar en él –Mentí, mi amigo me miro y claramente no estaba del todo convencido

-Eso ya lo veremos

Era complicado, ciertamente lo mas lógico era que no quisiera saber nada de él, pero en las cosas del corazón nada es racional, estaba muy confundida, así que cuando llegamos y nos instalamos hice trampa, encendí el celular, mi pecho me dolió, mi corazón nuevamente sufrió, no había ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, no había nada, masoquista! Me dije a mi misma, apague ipso facto el celular y baje a la sala, tratando de controlar mis emociones lo más posible. Cuando llegue no vi a Edward ¿Dónde rayos estaría? Salí al patio, tal vez estaría afuera, había una brisa fresca pero no vi a mi amigo, me senté en un columpio que tenían a respirar el aire puro de la montaña y a disfrutar de la hermosa noche, era una noche cerrada sin luna pero las estrellas alumbraban el cielo y el silencio te arrullaba con su canto, no se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuve allí admirando la belleza de la naturaleza, en un lugar así es fácil abstraerte del mundo.

-Hola –Edward me asusto, voltee a verlo mientras me llevaba una mano al corazón, traía unas copas y una botella de vino -¿Quieres? –pregunto

-Claro –le dije con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba a mi lado del columpio invitándolo a sentarse.

Edward se sentó, abrió la botella y lleno las copas

-Brindemos –dijo teatralmente al tiempo que alzaba su copa, no pude evitar reírme

-Brindemos –le dije también

-Por las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas

-Que así sea –dije con la sonrisa en mis labios mientras chocaba su copa con la mía y bebimos nuestros tragos.

Bebimos un rato allí sentados hasta que el frío ya se hizo insoportable, entramos y Edward encendió la chimenea, hablamos de cosas sin importancia, recordando nuestros momentos en aquella casa, reímos mucho, yo me sentía realmente feliz, era impresionante el modo en el que me podía olvidar del mundo con Edward, estando a su lado nada mas importaba, llego un punto en el que ya estábamos ambos pasados de tragos o al menos eso pensaba yo.

-Hey te acuerdas el día que nos conocimos –le dije mientras él llenaba nuevamente las copas

-Si claro, como olvidarlo –me dijo mientras se acercaba sentándose a mi lado y dándome mi copa –Por cierto ya se acabo la botella –Y ambos reímos sonoramente, cuando me hube calmado le dije

-Ok, ok, ahora dime, que fue lo que realmente pensaste esa noche cuando me viste

-Que eras una chica muy hermosa

-Oh vamos, se serio –le dije mientras le daba con la mano por el brazo

-Es en serio Bella, me pareciste una chica muy linda, de hecho si mal no recuerdo te lo dije ¿o no?

-Si pero yo pensé que solo estabas siendo amable, es decir, que tan linda me podía ver

-Siempre te has visto linda –dijo mientras me rozaba la cara con su mano, estábamos inusualmente cerca y sus ojos estaban brillantes, ¿Creí ver deseo en ellos?

-Creo que voy a la bodega a buscar la otra botella –Dije aclarándome la garganta y alzando mi copa casi vacía.

Edward se alejo un poco de mi, yo todavía trataba de controlar el sonrojo que me había provocado, me levante del mueble o mejor dicho trata de levantarme, estaba mas bebida de lo que pensaba, porque de inmediato me fui de lado, Edward fue sumamente rápido y trato de agarrarme, pero el también estaba tomado y tampoco pudo contener el equilibrio, ambos caímos al suelo, él amortiguo mi caída, cayo de espalda al suelo y yo caí sobre él mientras nuestras copas rodaron por la alfombra derramando el poco vino que le quedaba, nuestros rostros quedaron uno frente al otro y el contacto con su piel, tenerlo tan cerca de mi me agito el corazón, pasamos así un segundo que pareció eterno, me miraba a los ojos fijamente y yo me perdí en su mirada, ya no tenia dudas había deseo en ella, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la chimenea y el calor de mi cuerpo parecía aumentar exponencialmente, Edward tenia sus brazos sobre mi espalda y yo los míos en su pecho, lentamente se acerco a mis labios, claramente estaba pidiendo permiso, el corazón iba a salir de mi pecho, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Realmente no lo pensé y me deje llevar por mis instintos, Edward termino de recorrer el espacio que separaban nuestros labios y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado.

* * *

Holas!!!! Gracias por sus comentarios ^^

Ya esta historia esta por terminar, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla, tengo pensado hacerle una continuacion que espero que les guste tambien XD

Porfis dejenme sus reviews!

Saludos

**kroana =D**


	21. Así Empezó

**Así Empezó **

**Así Empezó**

Me encontraba en un bosque, no lo conocía pero a la vez me parecía tan familiar, estaba tirada en el suelo, hacia frío, ¿Debían venir por mí? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo tirada en el suelo? Me levante con estas interrogantes en la cabeza, era un noche oscura sin luna, tal vez luna nueva, a mi alrededor no había mas que árboles y maleza, no lograba reconocer nada, no sabia donde estaba pero no estaba asustada, tenia la certeza de que estaba justo donde debía estar, por instinto empecé a avanzar en una dirección, nada, solo mas y mas árboles por doquier, luego de haber caminado un largo rato encontré lo que buscaba, un lago enorme que se extendía a lo largo y ancho en todo su esplendor, este lago donde tantas veces había estado y que aun me parecía irreal, si tenia derecho a un final feliz; al borde del lago había una persona de pie, sonreí al verle, tan lindo como siempre, pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, volteo y me sonrió extendiéndome su mano para que llegara hasta él, así lo hice, recorrí el poco espacio que nos separaba

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –me pregunto

-Lo siento –fue lo único que pude decir

-De todos modos eso ya no importa, ahora estas aquí conmigo, para siempre –mi corazón de hincho tanto que parecía no poder permanecer dentro de mi pecho

-Para siempre –concluí y me beso en los labios dulcemente

-Mi Bella–dijo contra mis labios

-Mi Edward–respondí y poco a poco me desperté…

Estaba en la que correspondía ser mi habitación en la casa de campo de la familia de Edward, tenia una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, había sido el mejor de los sueños, que manera tan perfecta de despertarse pensé y claro esperaba que mi sueño se hiciera realidad, no recordaba como había llegado hasta la habitación, lo ultimo que recordaba era que me había quedado dormida en los brazos de Edward, mi amigo siempre portándose como todo un caballero, ¿Amigo? Creo que lo de amigos ya paso a ser algo mas me dijo una vocecita interior y la sonrisa en mis labios se intensifico, me voltee en la cama hasta la mesita para tomar el reloj, no sabia la hora pero no me quería mover de la cama, aunque la expectativa de encontrarme con Edward me daba la fuerza de voluntad necesaria, ¿Estaría el también esperándome? ¡Si! Me dije con emoción, estaba segura de que era así, la noche anterior había sido maravillosa, mi sonrisa se hacia cada vez mas grande si es que eso era posible, observe el reloj y eran las 11:00am, guao había dormido bastante, de un tirón me quite la sabana, me levante de la cama, tome mi paño y mis cosas de aseo personal para dirigirme al baño.

Me asee con calma y muy meticulosamente, cuidando todos los detalles, seque mi cabello un poco con el secador que había en el baño y fui a mi habitación para vestirme, me puse un short con una franelilla y mis acostumbradas sandalias, una vez estuve lista baje a la cocina, verlo allí sentado en la mesa con una taza de café y leyendo el periódico me inundo de alegría, no sabia exactamente porque pero me sentía tan bien conmigo misma, ya no me faltaba nada estaba completa, tenia una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, no podía dejar de sonreír estaba feliz, ¡Feliz! Grite para mis adentros y esto hizo que la risa saliera de mi boca, esto hizo que Edward se diera cuenta de mi presencia

-Buenos días señorita –dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mi, también con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

-Buenos días mi apuesto caballero –le respondí y él me beso, me perdí en ese beso, al separarnos ambos teníamos sonrisas en nuestros rostros y esto hizo que nos riéramos sonoramente, en el ambiente había una atmósfera de amor palpable, Edward me abrazo fuerte y mi corazón cantaba en mi pecho

-Tienes hambre –yo solo asentí con la cabeza –Muy bien entonces siéntate ya mismo te preparo un sándwich –y me llevo hasta la mesa para que me sentara

-No es necesario Edward yo me puedo preparar mi desayuno –dije mientras me sentaba con resignación

-Eso no lo pongo en duda, pero no me vas a quitar el placer de atenderte –dijo mientras me besaba en la frente –tomo una taza y la puso frente a mi –Puedes servirte el café –y me guiño un ojo, no pude evitar volver a sonreír

Ver a Edward cocinando era todo un espectáculo, si esta bien no era que preparaba una lasaña, pero no por eso dejaba de verse hermoso, perfecto, su cabello despeinado como siempre lo llevaba, su piel blanca perfecta y esa sonrisa tan contagiosa, finalmente puso el plato delante de mi, eso no era un sándwich normal, ese sándwich podía alimentar a un batallón

-Eso es mucho Edward –me queje

-Nada es mucho para mi niña linda, vamos deja de quejarte y come –era un caso perdido tratar de discutir con él así que empecé a comerme el enorme pan que tenia frente a mi

Desayune mientras él seguía leyendo el periódico y me miraba de a pocos ratos, termine de comer lo que pude del sándwich y el resto lo guarde en la nevera, "para mas tarde" le dije a Edward cuando me miro acusadoramente, él solo sonrió y se acerco a mi y me abrazo, ahora todo era tan diferente y tan igual a la vez, es decir, era solo Edward, la persona que mas me conocía en todo el mundo, pero sus abrazos ahora tenían un significado diferente, eran sus brazos pero los sentía tan diferentes sobre mi cuerpo, también me veía diferente, su mirada había cambiado, me veía con adoración y me imaginaba que mi mirada tenia que ser la misma, como siempre él era como un espejo para mi, seguíamos estando juntos pero ahora era diferente, ahora era mi pareja.

Entre Edward y yo nunca hicieron falta rellenar los silencios, podíamos entendernos aún sin las palabras, eso no había cambiado, era por eso que no necesitábamos conversar de la noche anterior de lo que había pasado, ni poner reglas o condiciones en la relación que estábamos empezando, todas esas cosas estaban tacitas entre nosotros, ahora éramos Edward y Bella, éramos pareja.

-¿Qué tal dormiste? –Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Bien, por cierto, gracias por llevarme hasta mi cama, la verdad no recuerdo en que momento me quede dormida

-Cuando quieras –dijo besándome nuevamente, nos fundimos en un beso apasionado

Así pasaron los días en casa de Edward, solo estábamos él y yo, no hacia falta más, ya ni recordaba a Jacob, no sentía la necesidad de encender mi celular y chequear si me había estado buscando, todo era perfecto tal y como estaba ahora, le había escrito un par de mail a mis amigas, contándole de mis perfectas vacaciones y de lo que me había pasado con el idiota de Jacob y todas mostraban asombro total por las dos noticias, pero también se alegraban de que ya lo fuese superado y también súper contentas por mi nueva relación, también había llamado el hermano de Edward diciéndole que no iba a ir en las vacaciones a la casa y sus padres también alegando que aún el sr. Carlisle tenia trabajo en el hospital.

Edward salía de vez en cuando a hacer las compras y en otras ocasiones yo iba, nos turnábamos, al igual que para cocinar y lavar los platos, estábamos en sincronía total, claro que con Edward siempre había sido así, es impresionante lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estas entretenida y feliz, ya habían pasado 6 semanas desde que llegamos a su casa de campo, teníamos ya que devolvernos porque debíamos inscribirnos en la universidad y arreglar todos los asuntos correspondientes al caso, en tres semanas ya empezaría el nuevo semestre, otra vez la rutina de las clases, aunque claro ahora tenia a Edward literalmente hablando.

El domingo de la sexta semana arreglamos las cosas para irnos a la mañana siguiente, primero llegaríamos a la casa de los padres de Edward y a la semana siguiente nos iríamos a nuestras respectivas universidades, los padres de Edward como siempre súper amables conmigo y se mostraron muy de acuerdo cuando Edward les dijo en contra de mi voluntad acerca de nuestra relación, no era que la quisiera mantener en secreto, sino que me daba pánico que luego cambiaran las cosas con ellos porque los consideraba mi familia, los quería muchísimo, claro que Edward me había dicho tonta por pensar que iban a cambiar de opinión respecto a mi por nuestra relación y gracias al cielo tuvo razón.

Llegamos a mi universidad, Edward iba detrás de mi en su auto para yo poder traerme el mío, me había costado un mundo poder convencerlo de esto, estaba empeñado en que nos viniéramos en su carro y después mandar a buscar el mío pero yo ya no le quería causar mas molestias, "No es una molestia Bella y lo sabes" había dicho y si lo sabia pero igual no quería abusar, en el camino venia pensando en todo lo que me había pasado en el semestre anterior, como había estado tan ciega para no ver a Edward que siempre estuvo frente a mi, aunque ahora eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era que él ahora estaba conmigo, en estas vacaciones empezó realmente mi vida pensé, me baje de mi auto y Edward se bajo para ayudarme con mis maletas, se acerco a mi en el estacionamiento y me abrazo

-Te extrañé –dijo a mi oído

-Yo también –le dije mientras el miraba el rostro con una me día sonrisa en mis labios, Edward se acerco a mi y me beso dulcemente

-¿Qué difícil fue para ti olvidarme no? –Dijo una voz cerca de nosotros, una voz tan conocida para mi, ¡No podía se posible! Como si fuese un reflejo me separe de Edward, pero el me abrazo por la cintura y me acerco a él dándole la cara a Jacob

-¿Y quien te crees para reclamarle algo a ella? Jacob Black–Esto no podía ser, trágame tierra pensé.

* * *

Holas ^^

Pues como obvio que tiene que haber una continuacion o no? jejeje

Esta es mi historia Asi Empezo el gran amor de mi Bella y mi Edward, aunque aun tenemos a Jacob en el medio del camino =D

Aca les dejo en enlace de su continuacion **.net/s/5904198/1/La_Eleccion_Correcta** se llama **La Eleccion Correcta** espero que les guste tanto o mas que esta ^^

Bueno para finalizar me encantaria saber sus comentarios acerca de esta historia y lo pueden hacer a traves de sus tan apreciados Reviews =D

Saludos

**Kroana =D**


End file.
